Secrets That Kill
by softballeva
Summary: What happens when deals are made w the wrong people? Will a life be lost? Rory, Tristan, Paris, Logan, and the rest of the crew will find themselves face to face w secrets that can kill… AU! Could be a Trory… who knows… hehe!
1. Friends, Strangers, and Lies

**Secrets That Kill**: A Gilmore Girl Fanfiction

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own anything Gilmore Girl related, not even Tristan or Jess (tears)

Summary: what happens when deals are made w/ the wrong people? Will a life be lost? Rory, Tristan, Paris, Logan, and the rest of the crew will find themselves face to face w/ secrets that can kill… AU! Could be a Trory… who knows… hehe!

Some Background on the story: Rory is in her sr. yr. Chilton. Tristan stayed after he convinced his grandfather to let him live there, and he becomes best friends w/ Rory. Lane knows all of her friends Chilton. Logan, Finn, and Colin are all new transfer Chiltonians. Lorelai was engaged to Luke but w/o warning she married Christopher Hayden and moved to Hartford, leaving the Inn to Sookie. Why did Lorelai marry Chris? What will happen to Rory and her friends? Well read and find out!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

**CHAPTER 1: Friends, Strangers, and Lies**

The school day was coming to an end, but Rory seemed to be the only one still studying during Study Hall. A book in one hand and a highlighter in the other, Rory was skimming the previously read pages to review for a test that would not occur for another week. She appeared unconcerned with the commotion around her at the table she sat at. Paris was debating with Logan over some pointless political topic, and Tristan was mocking Finn over his anonymous girlfriend. "Come on Finn, just tell me! It's not like you to commit to one girl, why all of a sudden?" Tristan said, starring Finn down as he squirmed uncomfortably.

"First of all she is special, and I feel that she is all I need. I do not desire to ruin that by bringing the outside world into our relationship too soon. Bloody Hell! Gossip ruins everything!" The Australian leaned back in his chair, avoiding Tristan's prying eyes. Tristan let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Whatever man!" He decided he'd press the issue another time and turned his attention to the crystal-blue eyed beauty sitting silently in front of him. "Do you ever stop studying, Mary?" He asked as he impatiently snatched the book from her hand. Rory's eyes narrowed, without her book she knew she had no way to ignore him.

"It's Rory," she acknowledged. He smirked at that but still refused her the book, which he dangled in front of her, "I like to do well in school Tristan, and you should try it sometime! It's actually quite beneficial in the long run. Now give me my book back…" he looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows, "please." She said in a threatening tone. Everyone at the table stopped and listened to yet another Tristan-Rory Quotable in the making.

"Mary, Mary, Mary… you need to lighten up and live a little!" He said, waving the book in front of her.

"We are in school Tristan, we can't exactly make life-changing decisions during school, so until the bell-" it rang, interrupting Rory and making Tristan smile.

"Well Mary, I guess it's time to make one of those life-changing decisions." He tossed the book into her bag and eyed Logan and Finn. Finally catching on, the two boys nodded and looked at Rory their eyes dancing.

Logan was the first to speak, "Yeah, party, my place. You in Rory?" Rory rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

"School night boys! You know the answer to that!" She said in a monotone frustration.

"Sooo…" Logan started, rubbing his chin in deep thought. "Does that mean we have to kidnap you?" He smiled and got a laugh out of Tristan with it, and then Finn spoke.

"Yea, come on love… it's time to end this school week one day early." Rory was completely astonished by their persistency but smiled nonetheless.

"Sorry for the rude awakening Finn, but Mr. Potter does not plan his tests around our schedule!" She snapped, and Finn just grabbed her upper arm like he never even heard her.

"Alright love, let's get goin' then!"

"Finn!" She pulled away from him smiling, "Tomorrow we will party, okay?" She looked to Logan to Tristan and then back to Finn with a fierce determination. All three of them nodded in defeat. Tristan was the first to answer.

"Fine Mary, no partying on school nights. Your innocence controls you!" Rory rolled her eyes but laughed at his words, "Do you want to go home now?" He asked her and Rory nodded. Tristan and Rory were best friends even though their relationship had started off rocky. After Tristan was given permission to stay at his grandfather's instead of the Military School, the two had become extremely close. They had started off in bitterness but after hardships in one of Rory's relationships, Tristan's support turned their hate-love relationship into a brother-sister-like one.

Rory took his arm and walked to his car without saying a word. Both of them did not find themselves burdened to talk all the time and they drove off to Rory's house in comfortable silence.

- -

A low, scared voice came onto the line after the third ring of the telephone, "Christopher Hayden speaking."

"Chris? It's Eugene Dugrey." Eugene's voice was stern and he had no time to spare, which he made apparent in his voice. "We've got a problem."

"What do you mean?" Chris was officially nervous by the apprehensive phone call.

"They're asking for border-crossing and cargo transportation for the shipment on Saturday!"

"Shit, that's in two days! We don't have that kind of time to prepare!"

"Stop it! We need to focus. Between you, Gellar, Mitchum, and me, we'll figure this out." He tried to sound confident but he failed miserably.

"No way! How do you plan to without being arrested? If they are going to cross with the merchandise like that we need more time to plan it out!" he let out a breath, "When they're arrested there goes both our money and our title in the pits of hell!"

"Chris, calm yourself! I'll call Mitchum and we'll plan an emergency meeting for tomorrow!" and with that both men hung up their phones with edgy hands. Chris Hayden was scared but he knew he had to hide his emotions or the girls would get suspicious.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a car door slam shut in the driveway outside. He looked out the window to see his daughter get out of a red, Mustang convertible with his accomplice's son, Tristan. _If something went wrong_… he thought… _my life would not be the only one ruined_. He stared at the two teenagers with worry in his eyes.

- -

Tristan and Rory entered her home but stopped at the door. "Tristan?" Rory said questioningly.

"Yea?" Rory opened her mouth to respond but suddenly forgot what she ha wanted to say.

"Never mind. Sorry, amnesia!"

"Coffee can do that to you." He said with a smile and Rory punched him playfully.

"Sooo, Rory, I'm gonna get going… I have to stop by Finn's on the way home. I'll see you later!" She nodded and gave him a quick hug, and walked him back to his car. She sighed as she waved goodbye to him while he sped out of her driveway.

Something had been bugging Rory all day, like a tingly-uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had no idea hot to stop the feeling, it was like a warning that she could not decipher. Frustrated, Rory pushed the worry aside again as she had done all day during school.

"Rory?" She turned on her heel and smiled a smile from ear to ear when she saw her mother standing on the bottom step of the spiral staircase. "Hey hunny! Good day?"

"Same old, same old mom. Silent morning drive with Bible Boy, frequent locker visits from Paris and the girls, a pop quiz in Hartwell's class, Finn making a commitment to a girl – actually, I want to talk to you about that!" Lorelai's eyes widened with excitement.

"Yay! Gossip! I love it!" Lorelai and Rory walked into the kitchen as Rory shared the news.

"Finn has a girlfriend!" She hadn't let Finn see her shock and interest at school because she knew he felt uncomfortable about it, but in the confined walls of the Hayden mansion, Rory felt the security to share anything.

"_Girlfriend!_" her mother gasped in disbelief.

"Yup, and get this… he said he doesn't want to risk ruining the relationship by publicizing it too soon!" Rory knew it wasn't in Finn's nature but somehow she believed him.

"Wow, the boy found himself a keeper! I am stunned, in a good way of course, but stunned nonetheless."

Lorelai turned to the fridge and offered Rory some cheesecake left over from the previous night where the _family_ had celebrated the one-year anniversary of Lorelai and Chris' wedding.

"Mom?" Lorelai looked up at Rory to see her staring at her cheesecake.

"What is it hunny?"

"Did you… I mean do you," she made eye contact with her mom before she continued, "do you miss Stars Hallow… don't you miss Luke?" She had wanted to ask her mother this for some time. She was still oblivious to why her mother had suddenly broken up with Luke and then married Chris last year.

"Ummm…" Lorelai let out a nervous laugh and looked back down to her cake and shoved another bite into her mouth. She used the chewing time to her advantage and thought about Rory's sudden question. She swallowed and looked away from Rory, breaking their intense gaze. "Very much so-"

Rory interrupted her mother quickly and said, "then why-" but her mother silenced her with a raise of her right hand.

"Not now, Rory!" Rory dropped it when her father walked into the kitchen. Putting on a fake smile, she glanced up at him and started to laugh, "that was a good one mom!" she added, trying to change the subject and avoid an awkward moment. Chris felt the tension and smirked.

"What were you talking about?" He said almost snake-like.

"Nothing, just joking around about my school day." Rory looked innocent but Chris knew better and decided to pry with other methods.

"_Really…_mmmhmm? Well, Lorelai, how's the inn doing?" Lorelai's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, just dandy! Sookie is just _great_ running the inn all ALONE!" She said with pure sarcasm. Chris walked away and grabbed a glass from the cupboard, continuing the conversation. Rory knew it would be hopeless to try and avoid another fight so she decided to retreat upstairs when her mother gave her a go-away-I'm-going-to-commit-murder look.

Chris had banned Lorelai from working at the inn a few months ago because he felt threatened of Luke's continuous presence with Lorelai while she was working. Lorelai missed Star's Hallow and her work so much that she was disheartened greatly by finding she had very little opportunity to sneak out with Chris keeping such a close eye on her.

Rory could hear their voices starting to rise and she quickly ran into her room, closing the door behind her. _Why did she marry him_… she asked herself. Her mother was not happy and she didn't know how to fix it. She was starting to drift into her own world when her cell phone snapped her back to reality. Rushing to find it she saw the caller ID and smiled, "Lane!" she answered the phone.

"Hey stranger! How's the high society life going?"

"Ugh! I wish we never moved here!" Rory fell back into her bed as she thought of Stars Hallow some more.

"Is Chilton treating you well?"

"Yes! Oh, I have new for you!"

"Oh really, and what's that?"

"It has something to do with your favorite Chiltonian boy!"

"wait-"

"Finn has a girlfriend!" Rory knew lane had always crushed on her Australian friend, the two got along very well when Lane visited Rory in Hartford, but their relationship never flourished because of his incapability to commit.

"Cool." Lane said it with such composure that Rory knew Lane was hiding something.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Huh?" Lane said as if she had no clue, but Rory could hear the sudden shyness and she recognized that tone of voice. Finally understanding it, Rory smiled.

"You're his girlfriend! Oh my goodness, how could you not tell me?"

"Shh… you're yelling! Finn wanted to work on this commitment idea so he decided that if he didn't broadcast the relationship then he would improve."

"I totally understand! Anyways, congrats! It's so cute!"

"Don't-" Lane began but Rory quickly cut her off, knowing what Lane was going to say.

"I will not tell anyone! I promise, scout's honor!"

"Okay, well my mom is calling for me; she must have found that new mini-skirt I bought with you last week! Talk to you tomorrow!"

"Alrighty then, bye lane!"

"Bye!" and with that their phone call ended, but what they didn't know was it could have been the last time they ever spoke again…

- -

_Okay… so it's truly my first fanfic, but what do you think? Give me ideas! I need to improve in all aspects and appreciate the help with the compliments too… haha. Anyways next up: emergency at school! Secrets revealed! Luke comes back into the picture when secrets that kill cause havoc at Chilton High School._

_READ AND REVIEW!_


	2. First or Last?

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS! **

Reviewer asked:(PDLD-LIT-TRORY-ELIXIR-OF-LIFE-)Why did Lorelai agree to marry Chris? What is happening with Chris and the rest of the Hartford parents?

My answer:_no need to worry! Just follow along and you'll see!_

Also thanks too…GilmoreGirljavajunkie, rockrose, mamashirl, coffeeaddict1515, thshali, HolyCrossBaby, princetongirl, LoVe23

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own anything Gilmore Girl related, not even Tristan or Jess (tears)

Summary: what happens when deals are made w/ the wrong people? Will a life be lost? Rory, Tristan, Paris, Logan, and the rest of the crew will find themselves face to face w/ secrets that can kill… AU! Could be a Trory… who knows… hehe!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

**CHAPTER 2: First or Last?**

"Brrrinngg!" Rory's head shot straight up the second the alarm went off. Habitually, her hand hit the off button, even though sleep was more desirable for her at that particular moment. "Friday…" she groaned and reluctantly crawled out of her bed. Her long brown hair was tousled but still appeared beautiful and fell, just right, over her left shoulder.

She missed the early morning wake-up calls from her mother and the smell of coffee lingering just outside her bedroom door. She missed her old room, she missed her house, she missed Stars Hallow, and of course, she missed the daily trips to Luke's. _Why mom… why…_she said to herself but pushed the painful thoughts aside. With little energy she got dressed for the school day ahead.

The day was warm, with a cool breeze, so Rory decided to pin her hair up with colorful bobby-pins. After lightly applying some lip gloss, Rory threw her backpack over her shoulder and dashed down the stairs. She was late, which meant she had no time for breakfast. She wanted to say goodbye to her mother but she wasn't around so she made the decision to call her mom at lunch time. Rory continued to the front door where Tristan stood waiting.

"Hey Mary!" Tristan's eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Bible Boy!" Rory smiled and gave him a morning hug.

"You look good with your hair back." Tristan said as he looked deeply into her blazing-blue eyes.

"And the mocking begins!" She turned to grab her coat from the nearest walk-in closet and then followed Tristan out the door.

"I'm serious, I like it!" He opened the passenger car door for her and she jumped back with a scream.

"Tristan?" He started laughing as she turned around to give him a quick but meaningful peck on the cheek. "Coffee! Thank you!" There on the seat was a coffee and a strawberry pastry just waiting for her arrival. Her hand snatched the two goodies quickly as she hopped into the passenger seat.

Tristan smiled, and rubbed his cheek gently, "wow, I should give you coffee more frequently!" He said mockingly and closed the door for Rory.

"Ha! They lie when they say '_diamonds_ are a girl's best friend!'" She sipped the coffee as he got into the car. "I could support any case on coffee withdrawal and prove the enemy wrong!" He shook his head and started the car, "Sadly, I'm quite weak when it comes to coffee, it's like my Kryptonite!"

"Except not, Superman was never in _love_ with kryptonite. Your kryptonite would be a bad grade in school." They laughed and drove off to what many believed the safest place to send their kids during the day… sadly that would soon change…

- -

Huntznberger Mansion:

"Did you make the call Gellar?" Mitchum Huntznberger's voice was raspy but still clear. Paris Gellar's father was sitting next to Eugene DuGrey and Christopher Hayden.

"I did, but it's hopeless Mitchum! There was a drug bust last week when crossing the Canadian border so the area is crawling with surveillance and law enforcement. It is not going to happen this soon!" Gellar was breathing heavily as a bead of sweat trailed his upper cheek. The men sat in silence with the knowledge that they were failing at fixing the current predicament.

"I'll make the call to Hendrix, he's going to have to wait on this deal." DuGrey stood up to call the dealer but Christopher grabbed his arm.

"They told us not to call before noon on Fridays." DuGrey nodded and sat back down, waiting for a solution to their crisis. The four men were powerful men but felt even more helpless because for once money couldn't save them.

- -

Tristan and Rory walked up to the front doors of Chilton High School but were stopped by Paris and Finn. "Rory Gilmore… Hayden… sorry, anyways, the article you wrote for the paper was good but somehow you've seem to have forgotten something extremely important!"

"And what was that Paris?" she crossed her arms as Tristan and Finn gave each other 'uh-oh' looks.

"Your assignment was to write about the _failures_ of Pierce's writings NOT his _successes_!"

"No, your assignment was to write an opinionated report on the poorly-reviewed writings of Pierce. I simply defended hum as a writer!" Paris threw her arms into the air and stomped off as Finn bent over laughing uncontrollably.

"Bloody hell! You two never stop!"

Rory and the two teen boys walked back to school not noticing a large white van pull up into the parking lot…

Once inside, Rory said her goodbyes as they went to their homerooms for morning announcements. Rory held two textbooks that hadn't fit into her backpack close to her chest. She was scowling, the worry in her stomach had yet to disappear and it frustrated her. Suddenly a strong force collided with her body and the books went flying from her grasp. The force was a tall young man, probably in his early teens or late twenties, with broad shoulders and dark, messy hair. Rory was taken aback by his rudeness and didn't come to her senses until he had already turned the corner. "What in the world?" she said out loud and scurried to pick up her books. She was already late and dashed to her classroom as the first warning bell echoed in the halls.

When she entered her homeroom everyone was talking amongst themselves. It was a Friday and even the teachers were restless. Unnoticed, Rory swiftly moved to the back of the room where Paris and Madeline were chatting.

"Oh my God! Wow, Louise would be so jealous!" Paris was astonished by Madeline's new hook-up the night before, which happened to had been Louise's current conquest.

"I know! I hope she doesn't massacre me!" Madeline quivered and then perked up when she saw Rory. "Hey! Good Morning! What's wrong with you?" Rory hadn't noticed that she was still a little disheveled from her encounter with the man in the hallway. Fixing her shirt, Rory started to share with Paris and Madeline the story…

Just outside of Rory's homeroom, Tristan and Logan were leaning against the wall, their shirts untucked and a lighted cigarette in their hands. "Rory is going to kill us!" Tristan said with a smirk.

"No, Rory did say that we'd kill her first with second-hand smoke."

"Oh yea," and with that Tristan put out the cigarette. Logan raised his eyebrows questioningly but Tristan ignored him. "So Rory' birthday is next weekend. Did you get your father to get the tickets?" Tristan asked, referring to the surprise concert they were planning on taking Rory too next Saturday.

"Yea, my father said he'd take care of it."

"Have you asked him _recently_?"

"Well-"

"Logan! You're unbelievable!" Tristan scoffed. He angrily stood up and turned his back on Logan. Logan shrugged and decided to head to the office for a late pass. When Logan had finally disappeared Tristan walked back up towards Rory's homeroom. Her locker was next to it and there he stopped to place a rose into the air ducts for her to see. He smiled and was about to go towards his own homeroom when the intercom came on.

"_Your attention please! Can I have your attention please! We have an emergency! Will everyone please calmly report to the gymnasium in an orderly fashion, I repeat, to the gym in an orderly fashion, NOW! This is NOT a drill."_

Tristan's eyes narrowed and he promptly headed towards Rory's homeroom. The door opened and Mrs. Freedmen came out with fear in her eyes, "Tristan DuGrey? Get in line behind my students _now_!" She said it with such force Tristan jumped. His eyes automatically scanned for Rory and released his breath when he saw her. Rory's eyes were huge, the fear in them could not be missed.

Seeing Tristan made her heart skip a beat and suddenly she felt safer when he grabbed her hand. The students silently walked off efficiently to the school gym, wondering what kind of tragedy awaited them…

- -

Coming up: what secret awaits the students of Chilton? Luke will come back into Lorelai's life but why? Will one phone call change the lives of four specific students?

Quick Notes: okay, so I've set the scene, but the next chapter will be the best yet! I hope you've enjoyed it so far! Please keep up with the reviews, they help a lot!


	3. And Then There Were 4

**Secrets That Kill**: A Gilmore Girl Fanfiction

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS! **

Reviewer asked:(photobooth romance) kryptonite was deadly to superman, therefore your analogy was wrong, unless you're trying to say rory thinks coffee is deadly to her.

My answer: actually superman is also weakened by kryptonite, so the analogy does work. He can be near it and not die of it! Sorry it confused you!

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own anything Gilmore Girl related, not even Tristan or Jess (tearsL)

Summary: what happens when deals are made w/ the wrong people? Will a life be lost? Rory, Tristan, Paris, Logan, and the rest of the crew will find themselves face to face w/ secrets that can kill… AU! Could be a Trory… who knows… hehe!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**CHAPTER 3: And Then There Were 4…**

Rory gripped Tristan's hand even tighter when they neared the doors of the gym. Tristan did the same, trying to reassure her but also to reassure himself. "Tristan… look!" Rory whimpered and grabbed his arm, pulling him closer to her. Tristan saw what caused Rory's sudden reaction and his heart skipped a beat. Right at the front door their principal was standing beside the man Rory had seen earlier but now a gun was in his left hand, his finger on the trigger.

Students started to scream when the gun came into view causing the teachers to run around trying to gather their students into a silent line. Their principal spoke up, "If you do as you are instructed, then no one will get hurt! Please continue into the gym and follow ANY directions given to you!"

Students were ready to run, every man for himself, but the arrival of four more gunmen into the hallway stripped them of this idea. "NOW!" their principal had lost it, and with that the students followed each other, one by one, into the gym.

"Tristan!" Without warning Rory was pulled from his grasp. Anxiously he searched for her in the crowd of students that had been made in the middle of the doorway.

"Rory!" He yelled and broke the heated silence. "Rory!" Finn suddenly grabbed Tristan's arm. Tristan pushed him aside when he saw Rory standing beside him, her eyes wide in fear. He swooped her into a hug and Finn tried to hurry them along before any trouble was caused by them.

"She must have fallen when entering the doorway, because I found her getting knocked around as others tried to enter the gym. Probably because they were not to keen with getting shot! Bloody hell, this is a school!" He said with one angry accented voice.

"Thank you." Rory and Tristan said in unison. Finally they were directed to a row of bleachers to sit in with other students. It was noon and Rory for once, had no appetite whatsoever…

- -

Luke's Diner…

Luke was cleaning the countertops of his diner, thinking about the frequent lunch-time visits from Lorelai. He missed them but he never let anyone see his heart broken.

"Luke, you've cleaned that one spot about ten times now!" Lane said with a giggle.

"Huh? Oh yea, oops, I spilled the cleaner! Paper towel Lane!" She did as she was told when the phone rang. Without taking his eyes off the countertop Luke answered the phone. "Hello, Luke's Diner."

"Luke!"

"Sookie?"

"Turn on the television, channel eight! It's Rory, Luke!" The second he heard Rory's name spoken with fear his fatherly instincts kicked in. "Luke I got to go! I'm sorry, but I think a guest here is having… oh my god!" and she hung up the phone. Luke took no time to think and grabbed the remote from the register area.

The television set showed an aerial view of Chilton High School, and in big, bold letters; **'HOSTAGE SITUATION AT LOCAL HIGH SCHOOL.'** A voice over started to inform the viewers of the news relating to the situation.

"…_around noon today, a group of armed men entered Chilton High School, a private school located in Hartford, Connecticut. No students have been found to have escaped before taken as hostages. Contact with the gunmen inside has not been made yet. We will keep you updated, and now a word from our sponsors…"_

Luke turned off the TV and quickly turned to face his diner, "Everyone out of the diner NOW!" He started grabbing coats and urging customers out the door. After slamming the door behind the last customer he turned to Lane, "I'm going to Hartford!"

"Me too!" Lane said with confidence.

"No-"

"Luke, _Finn… Rory…_" Luke went silent and then nodded, understanding how she was feeling. He snatched his car keys and Lane followed him hurriedly, not even taking a second to remove her apron. "_Finn…no…_" She cried as the two fled towards the danger…

- -

One could hear a pin drop, it was so silent in the Chilton gymnasium, however, voice was not necessary to feel the fear that lingered heavily in the atmosphere. It had only been fifteen minutes since the gym doors had been closed with all the students and faculty inside but it felt like it had been a lifetime. The gunmen were now all masked, guarding different parts of the gym. The one whom seemed to be in charge, paced back and forth in front of the principal. When he stopped abruptly, Rory gasped, wondering what made him stop, and she leaned closer into Tristan for comfort.

"Listen Up!" There was no need for him to say it because everyone had already given him their undivided attention some time before. He had a blue shirt on and black jeans. He was rough looking and it gave Rory less hope for survival.

The blue-shirt man took hold of a student from the front row and a girl cried "NO…" when he was pulled from her hand. It was Colin, and he was showing no emotion until a gun was set to his head. "Now, I am going to call out four names. I want you to come down when you are called without a word. If this happens without a problem I will let all the students and faculty members go. If not, well-" he let out an evil laugh, "this one won't see daylight ever again!" Colin shivered when pressure was placed on the gun to his head. "Okay then, first on my list is, Tristan Janlan DuGrey!"

Rory's heart felt like it was being squeezed tighter and tighter the second Tristan's name was called. "_Don't go…_" she sobbed as Tristan tensed under her grip. Tristan kissed Rory's hand and then straightened his back. He took a deep breath and then as he released it he stood up defiantly. "COME ON! Get a MOVE ON!" The man yelled. Rory started to cry uncontrollably and Finn held her tightly so she couldn't go after Tristan.

The gunman nodded to another one to his right and before anyone knew it Tristan was being led to the corner of the gym at gunpoint. "Next, Paris Gellar!" Rory's facsimile of a writer stood up with unwearied confidence. Rory had no idea how Paris could stay so calm as she also joined Tristan towards the back of the gym.

"That's two, almost there now, Logan Huntzenberg!" The blue-shirt man sneered. Rory was now shaking as her closest friends, one by one, were being led to a corner where guns could take their lives away at any point and time. When Logan had finally reached the other two, Rory struggled for breath when she heard, "Lorelai Gilmore Hayden!"

Finn's arm tightened around Rory's shoulders and Tristan had also reacted and turned quickly to protest but was silenced by the but of a gun to his head. Rory couldn't stand up and people were eyeing her as the gunman looked back and forth to see if anyone had gotten up yet.

"Rory, don't get up!" Colin yelled suddenly, but with that Rory shot straight up from her seat. _I'm not going to responsible for the death of you Colin…_she said to herself and she slowly walked down the bleachers to the floor.

"Finally! Now go join the others!" The leader snapped. Rory did as directed, her body moving without her consent. She was unconscious and yet she could walk. Unexpectedly, Rory was pulled into a body with much force. When she finally looked to see who it was she sighed with relief to see Tristan was holding her close.

"Now, I want everyone (EXCEPT YOU FOUR) to exit this gym immediately, and follow my men's orders towards the front door. DO NOT go to your lockers or try to go a different way or you WILL be shot!" Soon the students were anxiously exiting the gym as directed, and some looked back at the four left with sorrow in their eyes.

Rory, Tristan, Paris, and Logan didn't move a muscle as they waited for their fate. The gymnasium was soon empty of anyone except the four students and their captures. They were alone, fearing for the worst…

- -

"Mrs. Hayden?" the maid said as she entered the living room. Lorelai was working on paperwork for the inn secretly all by herself in the solitude of the living area.

"Yes?"

"A phone call for you ma'am." She handed Lorelai the phone, and walked away.

"Hello, this is Lorelai Hayden."

"Mrs. Hayden, this is Officer Douglas, I am calling on behalf of the principal of Chilton High School." His voice was monotone and it greatly scared Lorelai.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry to inform you but your daughter and three other students have been taken hostage at Chilton. We are doing everything we can, but contact has yet to be made with the men inside. We would ask you to come to the school as soon a possible for further negotiations to be made." Lorelai had not said a word, she was crying so hard she had not control over her own breathing either. "Mrs. Hayden?"

"I'll… I… I'll be-b-b-be, there!" And with that the officer hung up the phone. "_RORY!_" She had stopped crying and her motherly instincts took control of her. She called up the chauffeur and drove off to the school, leaving the paperwork on the table for anyone to see…

- -

Luke was speeding, his eyes filled with worry. "Luke?" Lane was breathing heavily in the passenger's seat praying that it wasn't true.

"Lane, not now, everything is going to be okay!" She obeyed him and went back to starring out the window fretting over her best friend and boyfriend

- -

Lorelai was almost at the school when she thought of calling Christopher but something made her think otherwise. She wanted someone who could support her and understand her, and that was not Chris. Forgetting to play the happily-married-token wife, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Luke's Diner. "Come on Luke, answer the phone!" The answering machine came on and Lorelai hung up the phone causing her to cry again. "I've already lost Luke. Without Rory, I'd have no one to love or no one to love me!"

"Mrs. Hayden, we've arrived." The chauffer indicated and Lorelai sniffed back her tears. _I have to be strong…for Rory's sake…_She said to herself and took a bold step out of the car…

- -

Luke arrived a block away from the school and he parked on the side of the road knowing there would be no where to park near the school. He started running, Lane close behind, and their adrenaline started to kick in. The school was in view and so were the helicopters, police cars, and the worried parents standing in front of the school. Luke suddenly felt confused seeing multiple students with their parents. "Why are their students outside? The news said everyone was in the school!" Luke asked. Lane gave him large eyes indicating she didn't know and they continued till they reached the school.

Luke started to feel nauseas, _why did I even come here… It's not like I can do anything!_ He said to himself and shook his head. Lane had walked off into the crowd to try and find out what people knew so far.

"Luke?" a sorrowful voice startled him and he turned quickly to find the source.

"Lorelai!" Lorelai looked at him and when she finally knew it was him she broke down into dears, falling into his arms.

"Luke, oh my god, Rory is all alone!" Luke pulled her closer to him and let her cry, the tears soaking his plaid shirt.

"It's okay, I'm here now…" Luke whispered, holding the woman he loved and both of them fearing for the teenage girl they loved…

- -

Coming Up: Lane and you-know-who… Rory and the three others find out about their parents… Christopher and Mitchum make a phone call… until next time…

Quick Notes: I KNOW I KNOW, I said this was going to be the best yet but I decided to make it a filler instead. It was a very much needed one too because I realized I needed to get Lorelai informed somehow about Rory before huge secrets were released! Sorry, I'll update either Sunday, or on Monday!

KEEP UP THE REVIEWS! THEY INSPIRE ME TO CONTINUE!


	4. Negotiations

**Secrets That Kill**: A Gilmore Girl Fanfiction

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own anything Gilmore Girl related, not even Tristan or Jess (tears)

Summary: what happens when deals are made w/ the wrong people? Will a life be lost? Rory, Tristan, Paris, Logan, and the rest of the crew will find themselves face to face w/ secrets that can kill… AU! Could be a Trory… who knows… hehe!

**CHAPTER 4: Negotiations in the Real World**

"What am I supposed to do Luke? Rory's just… oh no, what if-" Luke grabbed both of Lorelai's arms and made her look him in the eye.

"Do not say that! Rory is fine, you know, and I know it!" She nodded and leaned back into his open arms. "What's been going on though? I mean the last thing I knew was that the whole school was inside!" he asked her obviously confused.

"Around one, the gunmen released everyone except four students."

"Only four?"

"Logan Huntznberger, Paris Gellar, Tristan DuGrey, and…" she sniffed back a tear and let the last name just brush her lips, "Rory." Tears came trickling down her cheeks and Lorelai ignored them. The two lovers just stood there in each other's arms, worrying about the same young girl who brought them together again…

- -

"Excuse me sir? Wait, hold on a second!" The man Lane was trying to question disappeared into the crowd of people in front of her. She looked for someone else to explain the situation but failed to obtain the whole story and instead was left with tidbits of information like; "Four students…", "guns…", and even "they were going to kill him…" The more she heard the less and less her legs wanted to continue looking for her friends.

She fell to her knees, letting her tears flow freely and released the fear she had bottled up for since she saw the news. "Lane?" Her eyes went wide…_ I know that voice…_ she thought and wiped away her tears to see the figure in front of her.

"Finn!" She shrieked and jumped into his outstretched arms. "Oh my God, I saw the news, and I thought I was going to lose you!"

"Love, you'll never lose me!" He pulled away from her just enough so he could kiss her warmly on the lips.

"Rory!" She pushed herself out of the embrace and questioned him with her eyes. He just put his head down and a shadow seemed to suddenly envelope him. "Finn? Where is Rory?"

"She is one of the unlucky four…" and he reluctantly explained the preceding incident in which he was glad Lane never witnessed…

- -

"We need to get out of here!" Logan whispered to Tristan. They had been moved to the P.E. Office which had one large window that looked out into the gymnasium. There were guards outside of the office as the four students wondered why they were chosen. There cell phones had been confiscated making their chances of contact quite minimal.

"Logan, NO WAY! We can't risk it!" Paris answered before Tristan could even open his mouth. "Do you want to get caught and killed?"

"Well, its better then sitting here, waiting to get shot!" Logan spat.

"You don't know that!" Rory had finally spoken up. They were the first words she had said since her name was called only and hour before. "You don't know that…" she repeated softly, trying to reassure her.

"I'm sorry Rory; I didn't mean to upset you." Logan said sincerely and he sat back down, defeated.

"Logan has a point though!" Tristan finally gave his two sense. "I'm not saying let's get up and wing it, but we could plan something when we are given clues on any opportunities we could take advantage of."

"Like a bathroom break?" Paris suggested. Tristan nodded with approval and soon everyone started chipping in. "Whoa! One at a time, we need to be careful that we don't look suspicious by looking like we're brainstorming!" The group went silent as Paris spoke and it was apparent that she had not lost her power as a leader.

"Logan and Tristan should study their movements so we have a clue about where they are in the gym." Rory said, hoping it didn't sound dim-witted.

"Good idea Rory!" Tristan and Logan nodded obviously liking their assignment.

"What about the air duct?" Rory asked, pointing to the vent above them.

"How? With all of them sitting there watching us? The window isn't _that_ dirty Rory, sorry, but that idea won't work." Paris tried to sound sympathetic but failed as Rory put her head down in embarrassment. Paris felt a sting of pain for upsetting Rory but continued to order the group, "Tristan, you tell Logan what you see, and Logan, you write down what Tristan tells you. Make it perfect! Rory and I will look for things that we could use in the desk that could help us with the escape." Tristan walked over to the window and perched himself against the windowsill, ready to give Logan information but Logan didn't budge.

"Like what? Guns, knives? I'm going to be the first to admit that this escape plan is a real stretch!" Logan scoffed. Paris stood up, her shoulders rounding in tense motion, and her fists clenched so tight her knuckles turned pearl white.

"How dare you! You can't be serious! We're making an attempt here, which happens to be your idea in the first place! There could be paperclips for picking locks in that desk. This is a _gym_ teacher's office; you have no idea what we could find!" Paris fumed with anger, obviously edgy over their predicament.

"Whoa! I'm just saying that unless we can get into that air vent without them noticing then we have no chance. Then again we could just waltz right into the gym, expecting them to seize fire as we escape!" He breathed heavily now his eyes popping with exasperation.

"Paris, I think all Logan is trying to say is that we really need to think this through before we go on and perform a Mission Impossible four." Tristan had joined the rest in the middle of the room again and looked back out the window only to add another thing, "I mean we are completely visible to them!"

"Okay, Let's just _all_ gang up on Paris!" Paris yelled and threw her hands into the air for emphasis.

"STOP IT! ALL OF YOU NEED TO STOP IT NOW!" Rory had suddenly stood up and her face was red with aggravation, "Look at you! We are on the same side, and yet we're wasting time bickering with each other over an ESCAPE PLAN! Do you understand those words? _Escape Plan_! No one here has any right to put down anyone else's ideas; no one here has ever been in a situation like this! So Paris, Logan, you two need to work together because neither of you are experts at escaping a _hostage_ situation!" She had lost it. Tears were pouring out of her eyes but the didn't faze her.

Paris and Logan just stared until finally agreeing to try and compromise their ideas in joint resolution as they retreated to another corner in the room. Tristan's heart was sour after seeing Rory so upset and he took an uncomfortable step towards her.

He wanted to comfort her but he couldn't find the words to do so, therefore he resorted to holding her in his arms. Her cries had turned into sobs, then sniffles, and soon her breathing was close to normal again. "I am such a child." Rory retorted, "I'm the only one here who can't seem to keep her cool!" Tristan loosened his hold on her so he could look at her more clearly.

"That's not true. Logan and Paris are fighting and are frantically looking for something to do because they're loosing their cool. Me, I'm silent most of the time because I'm confused and I can't think straight. We all lose it in our own individual ways, Mary," Rory smiled at his nickname for her and continued to listen. "I mean look on the bright side, you seem to be thinking clearly!" She giggled at that and finally found herself able to close her eyes and rest in Tristan's warm arms…

- -

It was 2:30pm in the afternoon and Christopher Hayden was pacing, back and forth in Mitchum's conference room. Mr. Gellar, Eugene DuGrey, and Mitchum Huntznberger were seated at the table, watching the news on the television, their son's and daughter's pictures flashing on the screen. "They'll call Chris, we need to stay calm!" Gellar said with little confidence.

"We fucked up royally! Everything is over for us!" He yelled, ignoring Gellar. Mitchum slammed his fist on the wooden table, silencing everyone in the room. He simply glared at all of them as he pulled his phone from his pocket. It had apparently been ringing but the fighting drowned the sound of the ring tone.

"It's Hendrix!" He said in a whisper. The men quickly pulled their chairs closer to the table and sat at attention. Mitchum placed the phone on a phone dock and pressed 'speaker.'

"Good afternoon Hendrix, I see you've been busy since the last time we spoke." Mitchum had gone completely business in his tone of voice.

"What do you expect Mitchum? You know the consequences in this business and yet you still refused me the transportation." The man on the speaker named Hendrix sneered.

"Our children are not involved with our business Bo, you know that!" Mitchum said to the now completely identified criminal, Bo Hendrix.

"Well, I guess they are now! This school is not as much of a hell hole as most! Not to shabby actually, and the girls… well that Hayden-Girl in the school-girl uniform, damn, what a turn-on!" His laugh was evil and sickening leading Chris unable to hold his tongue any longer.

"If you dare touch her-"

"I don't think you're in the position to be making threats now Chris, do you?"

"Just state your terms Hendrix!" Mitchum said impatiently.

"They're simple, the transportation and another five mil., and if you do this then I won't kill your children! One more thing, because I'm such a nice guy, I will keep your names out of it too, that is, if you comply with my demands." Hendrix was obviously enjoying his spot in the situation and he frosted it greatly.

"We can't! The risk and the time! You'd be caught for sure!" Gellar shouted.

"Oh no, no, no… You better figure it out. If not, I'm going to kill one of your kids every half hour starting at 3:15pm! I'll call at 3:05pm to touch base and if nothing has started then one of you will be burying their child!" He hung up the phone, leaving the four men silenced in fear.

"Damn it! What do we do now?" Chris asked dumbfounded.

"Silence! Pull yourselves together! We are _men_ of high stature, and we do _not_ falter when faced with a problem! Gellar, you and DuGrey deal with the land transportation. I will call the agency, telling them that the borders need to be secured with our inside men!" Mitchum was out of breath but his power could not be cut short.

"I've got the water transportation!" Chris said as Mitchum pulled his phone from the dock, ready to commence his assignment. Gellar and DuGrey headed out of the conference room to make their calls as Chris followed close behind on his own mission.

"I should have stuck with journalism…" Mitchum mumbled under his breath as he called his _agency…_

- -

Quick Notes: I AM SO SORRY! I said I'd have an updated chapter before Monday but I got caught up in school work that I seemed to have forgotten to do. Anyways this is half of what I said I would have for the fourth chapter but I decided it would have been to long. I hope you like it! I wanted to make this a LONG story for multiple reasons, so don't expect it to end anytime soon… but that doesn't mean I'm going to drag out the school hostage situation so don't worry!

Coming Up: Next time on "Secrets that Kill…"Rory and the group find out about Hendrix and their parents. Will they escape? Will one of the gunmen be someone that we know?

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I'D LIKE TO HIT A HIGHER NUMBER! HAHAHA! THEY HELP A LOT! WHO DO YOU THINK THE GUNMEN THAT THEY KNOW WILL BE?


	5. Family Ties

**Secrets That Kill**: A Gilmore Girl Fanfiction

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own anything Gilmore Girl related, not even Tristan or Jess (tears)

Summary: what happens when deals are made w/ the wrong people? Will a life be lost? Rory, Tristan, Paris, Logan, and the rest of the crew will find themselves face to face w/ secrets that can kill… AU! Could be a Trory… who knows… hehe!

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS**: IT HELPS TO KNOW I'VE GOT FANS!

**CHAPTER 5: The Family Legacy**

The man known as Hendrix was now ordering his men to join him at the center of the gymnasium. "We're going to be here a while longer. I want J and Link to take care of the students when I need 'em." He pointed towards two men at his right. The one named J was much younger than the other man, Link, but it was hard to tell with their masks. Hendrix explained the current negotiations and then dismissed the men to return to their spots. J returned to guarding the P.E. Office.

Paris and Logan had been watching the movement intently and when they had returned to their positions, Logan decided to inform Rory and Tristan of the new changes. Logan was taken aback by the scene in front of him. He just stared at Tristan whom had his arm wrapped around Rory, and Rory leaning against Tristan, her eyes closed. Tristan was simply admiring Rory with dark eyes of love and care; he was elated that he had Rory in his arms. Logan's mind churned to see the unlikely couple but smiled with approval to only be knocked back to his senses white remark from Paris, "_Finally_, my God those two! They needed a damn tragedy to take place in order for them to feel anything for each other!"

"Tristan?" Logan whispered. Tristan didn't take his eyes off of Rory but still acknowledged Logan in a soft tone.

"What is it?"

"There was a phone call made by the leader not to long ago, and it seems it caused some change in their guarding system. Just thought you might want to take a look and maybe even wake her up?" He made a nod towards Rory.

"I'm already awake." Rory groaned and slowly left her comfort zone in Tristan's embrace. Tristan made a face as he reluctantly released her from his grasp but still did so while Rory became attentive to Logan's words. "You said they made a phone call?" She asked, suddenly wide awake.

"Yea, but I don't know if it was the police he was talking to or not?"

"I didn't expect you to know." She said with a smirk and stood up to join Paris in front of the window. "Do you think all of the guards are in the gym?" Paris shook her head at Rory's question.

"The leader and other men come in and out of the gym doors all the time, I bet they have the whole school on lockdown. They're like some kind of organized crime." Paris said, baffled by their numbers in men. Logan and Tristan also adhered to the window and watched as the men opened the gym doors to roll in a TV set that was placed on a TV cart.

"What the hell?" Tristan laughed as he watched them push the TV into the wall across from them and men started to cheer as they joined into a huddle to watch it. "Oh yeah Paris, they're _really _professional!" He said in total sarcasm, but Paris was smiling oddly. "Paris? Are you okay? I just insulted your intelligence, so why are you smiling?"

"Because, look at them! They're distracting themselves!" Tristan and the other two finally caught on as the guards in the gym started laughing at a comedy they were watching.

"Let's get out of here then!" Logan started to roll up his sleeves to get positioned under the air duct but he was stopped when he saw the guard, J, turn to open the door to the office. "Someone's coming in!"

"Thank you Captain obvious!" Tristan mocked but the joke soon faded as J entered the room.

"I need you four to come with me." J was trying to sound demanding, but his words were frosted with kindness and sympathy which only Rory noticed. The sympathy was not the only element that Rory found familiar about the guard but it was the voice that truly caught her attention. She tried to look him in the eyes…_could it be…_she thought, but he looked away from her, avoiding her eyes. "Let's go NOW!" He said, and Tristan snatched Rory's hand and the four followed the masked man into the gym.

- -

Luke and Lorelai were waiting anxiously in front of the school. They had been brought to the front of the crowd to join the policemen and the S.W.A.T. in a roped off area. Luke had been allowed to stay with Lorelai as a part-guardian of Rory and helped Lorelai deal with the personal questions she was asked.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to inform you but we have reason to believe that this man is a drug dealer and this man somehow in relations with one of the four students' parents. Since you are the only family member we could get a hold of which means that you might need to do all of the negotiations for the other three also, even if you don't know this man." The police chief was explaining to Lorelai the recent news with no sympathy.

"A drug dealer? I can't, I don't even know how to access my husband's account if this guy wants it." She protested.

"You will use a fake bank card if it comes to that." The police chief was done with his questions and walked off, leaving Lorelai completely emotionally distraught. She sat back against an ambulance as she finally realized she was helpless.

"Luke, what am I supposed to do?" Lorelai looked up at the man she loved and adored.

"Wait, I'm sorry Lorelai, but that is the only thing we _can_ do." Luke admitted as he pulled her into his arms.

"I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here."

"You would have been fine. After all, you are a Gilmore!" He smiled lightly still leaving worry in his eyes.

"At heart Luke, only a Gilmore at heart…" a single tear left her swollen eyes.

- -

The four students had been led out of the gym and through the halls, passing guard after guard. Rory had given up trying to get a good look at the gunman, J, when the fear from men holding guns started to rattle her again. She was gripping Tristan's hand and praying they were not being led to their deaths.

After reaching the principal's office, J, the man who led them, handed them over to a much taller masked man. "Here they are Link, all four of them." He mumbled to Link.

"I'm surprised you didn't lose 'em J!" The taller gunman named Link said with a grunt. "Come on you rats, in here, now!" Link pointed the gun at the four students, obviously enjoying himself.

"Link! What the fuck is your problem? They don't need you pointing the gun like that, so lay off!" J said in protection of the four students. This time Rory was not the only one who noticed J's actions of sympathy, but before they could a better look at him, they were shoved into the principal's office, the door shutting behind them as Link left them with the leader. The blue-shirt man was smoking a cigar with a dirty smile plastered on his face. He had removed his mask, letting the students see his age, very close to the age of their parents.

"Well, this was not the way I had hoped to meet you four for the first time. I was hoping it would have been over a nice four course meal, ending with a cherry pie." He sneered. "Of course your fathers failed to inform you of me. That's to bad, you would have liked me a lot better before this happened."

"You don't know our parents. You have the wrong kids!" Logan accused.

"Oh yes I do! My name is Bo Hendrix, a man of many talents and a man with many contacts. Your fathers happen to be investors of my drug deals and they happen to help hide my identity during transportation."

"Why in the world would our dads need, or want to help you?" Paris yelled.

"Because of what I know, and who I know. The sixties and seventies, hell, your fathers loved the drugs and because of their money we were invincible. Yup, that's right; I was in the high society life too. My old man, Bosworth Hendrix owned a chain factory business, and when he died I lost of all the money, but I saved some of the factories for the dope. Your dads were sympathetic and addicted so they have supported me forever. And I have done some jobs for them, ones that normally aren't on the employment pages." Hendrix had finished his cigar by now letting the students contemplate what they had just heard. Smiling, Hendrix turned the safety of his gun on and off, playfully.

"If you are such good friends with them, then why this?" Tristan pointed out, thinking he had caught Hendrix in a lie.

"They double-crossed me, and I depended on their support. They know he consequences and they were fairly forewarned but I guess they didn't care."

"Wait, my mother knew my dad during your time, why didn't she mention you?" Rory asked.

"Because she wanted to have no contact with me and your father's lifestyle when she found out she was pregnant. I mean the danger! So she left him, which didn't take to well to Chris one bit, however he held his cool for his love of her. Luke's engagement to her pushed him to the limit, he gave me a call, and your life and the life of Mr. Danes was more important to your mother than refusing Chris' hand in marriage." He said it like it was amusing, ignoring Rory's obvious hurt. "Now I'm tired of this chit chat. Your lives will end, one by one, every half hour, starting at 3:15pm if they fail to meet my demands. Now I said I wouldn't kill you until then, and I stick to my word, but I never said that I wouldn't have…" he looked at Rory, licking his lips with an evil grin on his face, "a little fun!"

Tristan noticed the look he gave Rory and he stepped in between Hendrix and Rory defensively. Bo smiled sickly, obviously amused by this act of love. "Oh, you are either extremely stupid or you want to die." Hendrix pointed his gun at Tristan's head, but he didn't budge.

"Don't even think about it." He said taking a brave step towards Hendrix. Rory jumped towards Tristan and grabbed his are, fear in her eyes.

"Tristan! Stop!"

"You shouldn't be making any threats." Bo said. "Link! Get them out of here and bring them back!" Link came in and started to lead them back as Hendrix snatched Rory's arm, making her jump. "I'll see you later." And before Tristan could react, Bo pushed them out of the office and closed the door. Rory didn't say a word as they continued back to the P.E. office letting Tristan hold her close. All four of them were silent as they pondered on the secrets hidden from them for so long. _Mom…you loved Luke so much though…_Rory was in total shock as she finally found out why her mother did what she did.

The moment they were left alone in the office, Tristan dashed to the desk frantically pulling out drawers and stuffing paper clips into his pocket. "What the hell?" Logan approached Tristan cautiously.

"We are getting out of here now!" Tristan yelled, continuing to look for supplies.

"What? How?" Logan pried.

"I don't know they're still watching the TV. Through the air duct, I don't fuckin' care; we need to get out of here NOW! Did you see the way he looked at Rory? Did you? I'm not going to let it happen!"

"Tristan!" Rory was without words and she stepped towards him, almost scared to get too close. "He was just trying to scare me! Please, you're going to get yourself killed!" Tristan stopped and got closer to Rory.

"Come on Rory; stop being so ignorant and get your head out of the clouds! Open your eyes. Mommy and Daddy aren't here to protect you; we're in the real world now!" He said it with such harshness Rory's eyes started to water. Tristan shook his head, disappointed in himself, "Don't, I'm sorry…" He apologized, but before he could hold her she pushed passed him and grabbed the chair from the desk.

"Rory…" Paris cautioned, but Rory just dragged the chair into position under the air duct and looked up at her friends. She looked at Tristan with sternness.

"I get it… We're out of here!" She took her eyes off of Tristan and scanned the gymnasium. The guards were still preoccupied by the television. Confident that it was time, Rory took one great step onto the chair and wrenched the air duct open. "Paris go!" Paris looked at her frozen but Logan took the initiative to pull Paris to the chair as Rory stepped down.

"Up you go! Paris, we don't have time to waste!" Logan lifted her into the chair so she could pull herself up into the duct. Logan put his hand out to Rory but she shook her head.

"You go next… You're stronger to help pull us up!" Logan hesitated, "Go, we don't have time… remember?" And with that he jumped and silently pulled himself up into the duct with little effort.

"Now you Rory!" Logan ordered, holding his hand down, eyeing the guards to make sure they hadn't noticed their movement. Rory looked at Tristan and he simply lifted her into the air so she could be pulled up by Logan. Paris scooted over to let Rory in and Tristan grabbed the duct cover and pushed the chair away to hide their escape route. He jumped and Logan just barely got a hold of his hand. Rory helped as they quickly pulled Tristan up.

Logan took the cover from Tristan and carefully tried to pull it back into place so no one would know if they had opened the duct or not. "Okay, that's as good as it gets!" Logan informed the three as he pulled the cover into place. The four teenagers looked at each other with 'what-now' looks and waited for orders. Rory hadn't truly thought past this point and gave Tristan a nudge for help.

"Let's go left." He whispered, hoping it was the right way. They followed Tristan in the small tunnel, lifting their legs and arms gently so the wouldn't make any noise. Tristan was thinking only of Rory's safety, Paris was contemplating on their location in the school, Logan was thinking of what Hendrix had told them, and Rory was thinking of her mother. _She loved Luke…love and blackmail…Tristan risked his life for me in the office…that kind of love…my mom felt that kind of love…_

- -

It was 3:05pm and Bo Hendrix picked up his cell phone and dialed Mitchum's number. He smiled wickedly as he hoped his demands had not been met yet, because then he would have to kill one of the students…_Tristan_…_and then I'll enjoy a little feminine company…_ he started to laugh uncontrollably as the phone began to ring…

- -

Coming Up: Will the demands be met? Will they escape the school? Will Lorelai tell Luke the truth? It's all coming up in either this chapter, or the next…

THANK YOU FOR WAITING! I'll be updating this week at least 2 times so don't worry! PLEASE REVIEW! You help me continue when you do review so continue! Give me ideas, whatever! I like to see the reviews hit a higher number! THANKS!


	6. No One Should Be Alone

**Secrets That Kill**: A Gilmore Girl Fanfiction

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own anything Gilmore Girl related, not even Tristan or Jess (tears)

Summary: what happens when deals are made w/ the wrong people? Will a life be lost? Rory, Tristan, Paris, Logan, and the rest of the crew will find themselves face to face w/ secrets that can kill… AU! Could be a Trory… who knows… hehe!

­­­­­­­­­­­

**CHAPTER 6: No One Should Be Alone**

"Do you think they're all okay?" Lane asked as she leaned into Finn. He held her close, his arms around her waist, his head resting on the top of hers. Her kissed her thick, black hair and sighed.

"Of course Love, my mates will protect Rory. No need to worry love." Lane closed her eyes and let a tear fall from the corner of her eye.

"I hope so, I really hope so…" She whispered and turned to face Finn in order to nuzzle her head into his shoulder.

"Don't cry love! Please do not cry!" He repeated and tightened his embrace around her and looked up at the school. The S.W.A.T. team was in front, surrounding the perimeter, waiting for the chance to proceed into the school and end this mess…

- -

Mitchum was waiting in the conference room for the other three to return. It was 3:05pm, and the cell phone he held was in a tight grasp as his mind wandered. _Logan my boy…I'm the disappointment now…You never wanted to follow in my footsteps…that's my boy…smart boy…_His thoughts were interrupted as the other three walked in.

"It's 3:05! Where the hell have you been?" Mitchum yelled. The man had no chance to defend themselves as the phone started to ring. Again, Mitchum placed the phone onto the dock and pressed 'speaker.'

"Hendrix, we have the agency all over the borders, but-"

"Oh Mitchum, you don't expect me to feel any sympathy if that's all you have for me? I need the transportation!" Hendrix shouted angrily into the phone.

"We don't have-" DuGrey spoke up but Hendrix quickly cut him off.

"In ten minutes, I'm taking the life of one of the boys. I'll call again at 3:40pm sharp! If you still can't meet my demands I will kill a girl!"

"Wait-" Gellar protested but the dial tone cut his words like a knife. He looked at the men sitting across from them. His eyes couldn't stop looking at Mitchum and DuGrey. "I'm sorry, we can only hope that-" but Mitchum silenced as he raised his hand. DuGrey left the room in a daze, his eyes wide in fear and he slammed the door behind him.

Mitchum took the phone off of the dock and looked at the two men left, "You two better get started. It's too late for one of our boys but not for the rest of them. Now GO!" He was holding his emotions long enough for them to leave. Once they were out of earshot he smashed his fist into the painting on the wall, breaking it completely in half. A stubborn tear escaped his blazing eyes and he swiped it with one quick motion of his hand. _Revenge…_was the only word in his mind…

- -

Hendrix hung up the phone and pulled out a walkie talkie, "J, Come in here now!" J was outside of the principal's office, where Hendrix had resided. Much to J's dismay, Link was guarding the students in the gym and he was stuck here at Hendrix's every beck and call. Reluctantly he entered the room and faced his boss, "You walkied?" he mocked and didn't receive a smile from Hendrix.

"Have Link bring me Tristan DuGrey and Lorelai Hayden." He was snickering as he loaded his gun. J hadn't moved yet and stared at Hendrix.

"You're not going to kill both of them are you?" Hendrix looked aggravated but answered nonetheless.

"On no, I'm killing just the DuGrey boy, and Hayden will pleasure me some." Through the holes of the mask, Hendrix could see the disgust in J's eyes, but he took it as J's youth and inexperience. "GO GET THEM!" He yelled, and J quickly obliged.

- -

"OUCH!" Rory whined, "Watch your legs Paris! You're kicking me!" They were all crawling in the small, dusty duct of Chilton High school. They had been crawling for about five to ten minutes and yet it had felt like hours.

"Sorry Rory!" Paris chirped and her voice echoed louder than Rory's had. All four of them stopped, hoping that they hadn't been heard. Satisfied that they were safe to continue they proceeded only to stop shortly after when they reached a dead end and another vent. Tristan smiled greatly when he saw the dark room through the vent.

"It's the janitor's closet! The one next to the cafeteria!" He revealed to the rest of the group.

"Thank God. I'm starving!" Rory whimpered, suddenly noticing her hunger at the reference to food.

"We're not going to make a pit-stop, sorry Mary!" Tristan mocked, giving Rory a wink.

"I know that. I was just saying…" She laughed a little but the sound of a door opening silenced all four of them. The dark closet below them was soon filled with light. A gunman walked in.

"What is it man?" A scruffy voice yelled from outside of the room.

"Just some damn closet. Janitor's closet, it's nothing important." The masked visitor complained. "Let's go raid their cafeteria. Then we'll head back to the gym." He scoffed and turned to leave. "Should we leave this place unguarded?" He asked as the door started to close. The four caught the other man's answer.

"Yea, there's no one coming this way. It won't matter if we leave." And with that the door had finally shut. Tristan looked back at his three friends and smiled.

"Let's go!" He informed them and silently pushed the vent open. He grabbed the cover before it fell and then jumped down into the closet himself. Paris followed and fell into Tristan's arms as he helped her down from the duct. Tristan then offered his hand to Rory, and she continued to follow but felt a jerk hold her back. Her skirt had gotten stuck on a loose screw in the vent and it was masterfully tangled into the material. "Come on Rory, jump!" Tristan insisted.

"I can't! I'm stuck!" and Logan bent forward to help her with the skirt. Rory was frantic, and soon became impatient. "Come on Logan! Hurry Up!"

"I'm trying but if I pull without any sense I could rip your whole skirt off! Do you want that?" He pried and Rory shook her head anxiously…

- -

J hesitated to open the gymnasium doors…_Rory…_he shook the image from his head and was about to open the door when it suddenly came flying open. "What the hell?" He bellowed. It was Link, his eyes were huge. J wasn't to sure he liked Link's look and asked, "Why aren't you guarding the P.E. office, Link?"

"They're gone!" Link couldn't deny his failure and it overjoyed J. _Maybe Rory will get away…_he thought hopefully. "Stop smiling J! I know you want me to fuck up but if they escape there's nothing stopping the snipes to take us out!" Link accused viciously. J put on a fake frown and grabbed his walkie talkie. He gave a ring to Hendrix and informed him of the news. J ordered the men as he walked into the gym.

"Check every closet! DO NOT shoot them! We need them ALIVE!" And with that the men set off to work, looking for the four students…

- -

"SHIT!" Hendrix kicked the chair across the room. He was pissed…_This can't happen_… he grabbed his walkie talkie…_someone has to pay…_ "J! Send Link to me NOW!" he yelled into the receiver.

"Yes sir." J answered and Hendrix pulled a clean knife from his pocket…

- -

The men in the cafeteria whom had scared Rory and the others in the closet were about to leave, when their walkie talkies went off, "The students have escaped! Return them unharmed!" The two masked men looked at each other and slung their guns into place.

"Let's get to work!" The chubbier one grunted and they exited into the hallway.

- -

Logan pulled one last time and Rory's skirt was torn from the screw as she fell forward into the janitor's closet. "Tristan!" she screamed and fell into his arms, knocking him into the shelves behind him. "Oh my God, are you okay?" She asked worriedly and Tristan nodded in response.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" A familiar voice yelled from outside of the closet. The four of them looked at each other with fear. It was the gunmen from earlier and Logan cursed as he looked down at his friends.

"The closet, the one we checked earlier!" The other man alleged and Tristan made a move, not waiting for them to come in.

"Get back in the duct!" He ordered grabbing Paris and Rory. Paris snatched Logan's hand without hesitation and he heaved her up. Logan reached down for Rory after Paris had fully settled in. Their hearts were racing. The men were coming closer and Rory was just about to get into the duct. The door opened and all Rory could see were guns pointing at Tristan as Logan finally got her all the way up.

"Tristan!" Rory shrieked, struggling to hold back her tears. The man now fully saw what was going on and they were ready to shoot in the eyes of the students.

"Don't move!" They warned. Logan tried to pull Rory back into the duct to get away but Rory couldn't leave Tristan. He now looked at her in fear but it wasn't for his life, but for hers.

"Rory, get out of here!" He ordered and the gunmen stood, not knowing what to do if the three in the duct tried to run. Rory's heart broke the second he told her to leave him. She let the tears flow and put all her energy into pulling herself from Logan's grip. Logan couldn't hold on in the awkward position he sat in and Rory fell into the room. Tristan caught her…_No Rory…you were supposed to get away…_Tristan now knew that he and Rory were trapped. He glanced up at Logan and Paris, "GO!" He said forcefully and Logan reluctantly turned and crawled quickly from view with Paris.

"Get back here!" The gunmen yelled. He pulled out his walkie talkie and pressed the 'talk' button on the right. "Two are in the vents, heading east, away from the cafeteria! We have two with us!"

_Get away…please Logan…Paris…get away…_Rory was crying uncontrollably, holding on to Tristan with all her might. _I'm not going to let you go, Tristan… never…_

"Rory, why did you do that? You were free!" Tristan pressed angrily.

"Tristan…I…I couldn't leave you! You'd be all alone, no one should be alone! I couldn't leave you!" She cried.

"Rory, you should have never done that! I can defend myself!" He couldn't handle the emotions she was giving him so he tried to get angry with him and yet he failed. The gunmen were waiting for their orders and when the walkie talkie came on they all jumped from the tension being broken.

"Which two do you have?" The gunmen looked at Rory and Tristan and he asked rudely.

"Ummm…" They answered. Obviously irritating him even more. Not wanting to deal with annoying teens the chubbier gunman cocked his gun to make an effect. He succeeded and they muttered their names lightly.

"DuGrey and Hayden…" He relayed into the receiver.

"Bring them straight to Hendrix!"

"Got it, we'll be there soon." He put the walkie talkie into his pocket and scowled at Tristan and Rory. "Now you'll have to answer to Hendrix. Now get a fuckin' move on!" And they were pushed with the but of the gun out into the halls…

- -

"Paris! Don't move!" Logan ordered in a harsh whisper. Paris stopped abruptly and didn't move a muscle. She hadn't said a word since hey had left Tristan and Rory and had resorted to crying instead. _Paris…crying?_ Logan thought to himself as he sympathized with her.

"Why did we stop?" Logan could barely hear Paris' question but still answered it with the point of his finger. Paris' eyes followed his finger and saw through the whole in the duct that gunmen were huddled in the middle of the hallway just below them.

"I just got word that they found two of the four somewhere near the cafeteria. They're being conveyed onto Hendrix to the principal's office. The other two are somewhere near the cafeteria in the air ducts somewhere. We'll head that way!" The tallest man ordered. Off they went; completely unaware that in fact they had just passed the two students above them.

"They're not very bright." Paris muttered and Logan nodded in agreement. "If only the S.W.A.T. team or something would just come in and save us!" She begged.

"Yea, but they don't know where we are so they cant risk it. It's basic protocol." Logan explained to Paris.

"But if we could call them then we could inform them of our position."

"What? How?"

"They tool our cell phones but this whole school has phones in every classroom. We just need to find out where Tristan and Rory are." Paris was ready to take action to save her friends.

"They're on the way to Hendrix, you know the principal's office. At least that's what those men said." Logan said pointedly.

"We need to hurry! Oh my God! Logan it's 3:16! That means…" Paris couldn't bring herself to say it and the knowledge of the death that awaited either Tristan or Rory shook her with fear. Logan's face darkened with Paris' words but he was pessimistic. _They will be fine…we're going to get help…_

"He's going to kill one of them! We have to go NOW Paris!" Logan grabbed Paris' hand and pulled her along as they crawled as fast as they could…

- -

QUICK NOTE! No need to worry! This is too major of a cliffhanger so I'm going to update tomorrow afternoon! I simply couldn't type it all up tonight but I have the next chapter done already so I just need to type it up! Hope you like it! REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Time is all we Have

**Secrets That Kill**: A Gilmore Girl Fanfiction

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own anything Gilmore Girl related, not even Tristan or Jess (tears)

Summary: what happens when deals are made w/ the wrong people? Will a life be lost? Rory, Tristan, Paris, Logan, and the rest of the crew will find themselves face to face w/ secrets that can kill… AU! Could be a Trory… who knows… hehe!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 7: Time is all we Have**

"Here they are boss!" Tristan and Rory were shoved into the principal's office and stumbled to the floor. Hendrix was leaning back in the principal's leather chair, holding a bloody knife in his large hands.

"Thank you Brock, Pike. I want you two to stay for a moment. Here," he tossed them a set of handcuffs, "Lock the boy up to that pipe back there." He pointed to a thick pole in the left corner of the room. Tristan obeyed only because he didn't want to risk anything with Rory around. Hendrix smiled at Rory with yellow teeth as Tristan was finally secured. _High society my ass…_was the thought that rushed through Tristan's mind the second Hendrix smiled.

"Anything else, boss?" Pike asked but Hendrix shook his head, indicating them to leave. The moment the door shut he turned to look at Rory but his smirk faded. Rory had left her position on the floor and was now clinging to Tristan, tears streaming down her face.

"You might want to move. I need a clean shot missy!"

"You sick son of a bitch! How can you do this? We're just kids!" Rory was suddenly hit hard into the wall behind her as Hendrix hit her square in the chest. Hendrix stood over her, his knee keeping her pinned against the wall.

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm not going to kill him just yet. Oh no, I'm going to make him see what I'll do to you first!" Rory had gotten free from his hold and was backing away from him into another corner.

"Get away from her!" Tristan yelled but Hendrix grabbed Rory's shirt and yanked her towards him, leaving Tristan feeling helpless.

- -

"It's Mrs. Freedmen's classroom!" Paris pointed out as Logan pushed down on the vent cover. It came loose and he grabbed it so it wouldn't fall to the floor. "Is it safe?" Paris pried and Logan stuck his head out of the vent and looked around. He looked out the door and through the glass window, relieved to see no sign of anyone but them.

"It's good. No one is in the halls either." Logan jumped out and landed on the ground, bending his knees with the fall. Paris started to prepare herself to jump too but Logan motioned her to stop. "If someone comes in you need to be able to get away! Now what's Rory's mother's cell phone number?" He asked the defiant Paris, who wasn't happy to be left in the vent.

"Why her?"

"Because our mother's, including Tristan's are on that stupid spa getaway, so Mrs. Hayden would be the only one the police would have gotten a hold of. That's why!" He grabbed the phone and hid himself behind the desk just in case someone looked into the classroom.

"Okay, I can't believe I remember this but it's…" Paris recited the digits to Logan…

- -

Lorelai was sitting with Luke when her cell phone started to ring. She was supposed to inform the police if she got a phone call because they had hooked up their system in order to record any calls. She got up to get their attention. "PHONE CALL!" They looked at her and came running, throwing headphones on and commanding the engineers to start the recording.

"Answer it!"

"Hello?" Lorelai answered the phone as she had been told.

"Mrs. Hayden?"

"Yes?"

"This is Logan, Logan Huntznberger and I am in Mrs. Freedmen's room. Its number fifteen, and we escaped but Rory and Tristan got caught. I want you to listen carefully because we don't have much time for anything else. Rory and Tristan are being brought to the principal's office as we speak. There the man who's in charge is going to kill one of them as he promised he'd do at 3:15pm. Because of our escape attempt it delayed him but he is still going to do it every half hour. You need to send someone in NOW! Right NOW, you need to save them!" Lorelai looked at the police chief and eyed him questioningly. He had his hand on the headphone making sure he could hear clearly.

"I got it!" He said and without any delay he was on the phone with the S.W.A.T. captain, "Room 15, east wing. Secure the principal's office! We need to execute NOW!" Men were moving quickly at the orders, like clock work. Their rhythm was like a heart beat, one that only matched Lorelai's uncontrollably beating heart. _Oh god…_ Lorelai thought to herself as she watched them enter the school. Luke came up behind her only to wrap his arms around her waist. That was the only comfort he could give her…

- -

"NO! STOP! Get off of me!" Rory screamed.

"Rory! No! Let her go! You sick bastard!" Tristan barked as he thrashed trying to pull himself from his handcuffs. Hendrix was gripping Rory's wrists above her head, holding her down. Laughing he started to unbutton her shirt crudely. He kissed the bare skin and found the top of her breast. He licked her lips and then her neck, ignoring the tears that covered Rory's face.

"NO!" Tristan yelled but it was no use…

- -

J stopped as he reached the door of the principal's office. He had been told to inform Hendrix that the other two had yet to be found but he halted when he heard screams and a sick laugh, noticeably Hendrix's. Not knowing what he was doing, J pulled out his gun and swung the door open. "Let her go!" Hendrix backed away from Rory as he looked at J with confusion.

"What the fuck, J? Get that gun outta my face!" Hendrix ordered. J looked at Rory whom was frozen on the floor, her chest almost completely visible. She couldn't stop looking at J. He was pointing a gun at the enemy and it only confused her even more. Noticing the look, J finally pulled his mask off, revealing his true identity.

"Jess?" Rory gasped. It was all she could say, and her body went into a complete daze that she felt she couldn't control.

"I thought you had morals Hendrix?" Jess said, bringing his attention back to Hendrix. "My father…"

"Your father doesn't even give a shit what happens to you. If you fuck this up, right here, your father will kill you himself!" Hendrix said coldly. Rory just sat in shock…_Jess…what is going on…you're supposed to be in California, with your dad…_

"Get that gun out of my face J! Your father will have your head!" Hendrix couldn't help but enjoy the look on Jess' face. Jess knew Hendrix was telling the truth. His dad never truly loved him. He only accepted Jess when he had joined the _business_.

Without warning gunshots went off somewhere close by, making Jess lose his focus for a moment. Hendrix took advantage of the distraction and quickly took Rory into his arms and held his bloody knife to her neck.

"Rory! Please, take me!" Tristan protested. Jess had forgotten Tristan was there and he glanced over to see his face. He knew that look. He once had the same look…_the look when one is in love…_

"I'll kill her!" Hendrix warned, "Put the gun down NOW!" He pressed the knife against Rory's neck even harder. "I killed my own man; don't think I won't do it to some pointless, rich slut!" Jess didn't know what to do. He was livid that he had dropped his guard, and now Rory was in danger because of it.

"You kill her and then you're over Hendrix! You'll be without transportation and no deal with Mitchum. You won't have a chance. I'll tell them!" It was all Jess could think of and he failed to phase Hendrix one bit.

"That's where you're wrong! I was going to kill one at 3:15 anyways, and since I haven't yet, then she will be my choice." Hendrix was rambling but he was still confident.

Tristan was still thrashing hopelessly, trying to find a way to save Rory, but nothing seemed possible at this point. Rory saw Tristan doing everything possible to escape, and for what? _To save me…_ she answered her own question. She closed her eyes, believing that this was the end.

"I'm sick and tired of this!" Hendrix exhausted and lifted the knife at an angle as he started to swoop his arm towards her neck.

"NO!" Rory heard the shouts, but she was in a daze. It was so unreal and before she could say anything the grip on her was loosened as she heard a loud pop-click in the distance. Rory just stood there, her eyes wide…_I'm alive…_she grabbed her neck…_I'M ALIVE_…her neck was still in tact.

"Rory!" Tristan snapped her into reality. "Rory?" She shot a glance behind her to see Hendrix on the floor, blood pooling around his body. His eyes were open and a small hole was visible above his left eyebrow. Suddenly men with guns were running orderly into the room. Her heart would not stop beating so fast, despite the relief she felt to see S.W.A.T. written on the men's uniforms.

"Could you please get me out of here?" Tristan asked impatiently. A man came over and acquired some universal key that unlocked Tristan from the pole. Tristan dashed to Rory, as Jess was being led out of the room in handcuffs.

"Rory?" Tristan whispered as he approached her. She responded to him by jumping into his arms, letting even more tears take route.

"Tristan, I thought-" she was sobbing, holding onto him like she would lose him if she let go, "What if I never had the chance to tell you?"

"Tell me what?" He leaned back so he could look her in the eye.

"That I-" A S.W.AT. member interrupted her impatiently.

"We need to evacuate you two immediately. We are not sure where all the men are. It would be best if we could get you out sooner than later." Rory and Tristan were escorted hurriedly through the halls. Rory wanted to throw up when she saw the multiple dead gunmen scattered in the halls. They were heading to the exit near Rory's homeroom when she saw Logan and Paris. They were elated to see them, and even Paris was crying.

"You guys made it!" Logan said confidently. "We made a call to save your asses from Mrs. Freedmen's classroom." Logan finished filling Rory and Tristan in on the events they missed as they did the same for Logan and Paris. The gunmen finally became restless and ushered the four students continuing out of the school. They still held their guns in place, ready for anything…

- -

Lorelai had not yet been able to calm herself since the S.W.A.T. team had entered the school. A few men had been brought out in handcuffs but she had yet seen her daughter appear. "Luke? Why is it taking so long?" She asked him like he would know.

"I don't know-" Luke's words were cut off by the movement in front of the school. Lorelai saw his eyes shoot towards the entrance and looked herself. There, she saw what caused Luke's reaction and she held her breath. The SWAT team was leading out four students, in Chilton uniforms, out of the school. There she was, her eyes were wide, her clothes were ripped and disheveled, but there she was…_Rory!_

"RORY!" Lorelai screamed as loud as she could. "RORY!" Her body finally caught up to her and she started to sprint towards her daughter.

"Mom?" The moment her mom said her name, Rory was looking anxiously to wear it had come from. Tristan saw Lorelai running towards them, like she didn't even care that there were policemen trying to stop her. She pushed passed them, and continued with her arms pumping to quicken her step. Rory spotted her mother and quickly slipped by their SWAT protection unit and met her mother at the sidewalk. The two proceeded to run until finally they flew into each other's arms. "MOM!" She yelled with so much love.

"Rory, my baby girl. Oh my god, you had me so worried. Are you okay?" Lorelai proceeded to check every inch of Rory's body for injury, not completely convinced that she was finally holding her. "You're never going to leave my sight again! I'm home-schooling you from now on!" She said matter-of-factly and Rory just sobbed happy to be in her mother's arms.

"Mom, I was so scared!" Was all she could muster and Lorelai just held her close as Luke finally caught up to Lorelai. He had chased her the moment Lorelai saw Rory exit the school, and it was evident that he had run because his breathing was heavy and beads of sweat trailed his forehead. Rory finally realized his presence when she heard her mother gasp a little and she looked up. She smiled and couldn't control herself as she pounced into Luke for yet another tear-filled embrace. "Luke!" _You came for me…_

- -

Coming up: DON'T worry, this week will be filled with updates! I'm on a roll! Anyways next time… What was Rory going to tell Tristan? Why was Jess there? Will Rory share her secrets?

Quick Notes: Okay, so they're safe…for now. I finally finished the hostage situation and now the story will either continue on this route, have some more Trory, or both…I'm not sure yet, but the drama, romance, and suspense will still be there for sure!

CONTINUE WITH THE REVIEWS!

_Also…What do you think should happen with Jess?_


	8. The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

**Secrets That Kill**: A Gilmore Girl Fanfiction

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own anything Gilmore Girl related, not even Tristan or Jess (tears)

Summary: what happens when deals are made w/ the wrong people? Will a life be lost? Rory, Tristan, Paris, Logan, and the rest of the crew will find themselves face to face w/ secrets that can kill… AU! Could be a Trory… who knows… hehe!

**Sorry it took so long… I've been really busy w/ sball games and SAT prep courses… This is more of a filler chapter, and yet at the same time it has some important events… take a moment to review please! I really liked your opinions on Jess, It helps me a lot! THANKs and ENJOY!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 8: The Heart is a Lonely Hunter**

Tristan smiled as he watched the loving embrace between Rory, Luke, and her mother. Logan and Paris joined Tristan as he watched the family and they sighed heavily.

"What is it?" Tristan asked the two obviously depressed friends of his.

"Oh nothing…" They answered in unison. Tristan didn't buy it, but he knew what they were thinking. After all, he was thinking the same thing…_No one is here for us… no one was worried about us…_he solemnly admitted to himself but shook the thoughts from his mind…_Rory's okay…be happy…_

"Hey you three come here and meet my mom and old time friend, Luke Danes." Rory gestured to the currently motherless teens to come and join her with urgency. The boys hesitated but Paris rapidly sped over to Rory. Without any hesitation, Lorelai went to Paris and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Paris, I'm so glad you're okay!" Lorelai let Paris go and the two smiled at each other sincerely. Satisfied that Paris had been comforted, Lorelai then turned her attention to the two teenage boys still avoiding her welcome. She shook her head in disapproval and stomped over to them. She looked at Logan and smiled, "You have your mother's eyes." And with that she pulled Logan into a strong embrace. "Thank you so much Logan. If you hadn't made that call… well let's just say I am in debt to you!" She whispered into his ear and let go only to turn to Tristan.

She eyed him curiously; he had gone from Rory's nemesis, to mere acquaintance, to best friend, and now her superman. "Come here you!" She grabbed him forcefully and flung her arms around him. "Thank you bible boy, you were so brave! Logan told me what you did. How you were willing to stay in that closet all alone, I don't know. My brave bible boy, thank you!" And she kissed him one the cheek that had turned quite red since the beginning of Lorelai's praise. Without much time to respond, Tristan and the other two teens were introduced to Luke formally. Soon all six of them were chatting casually until interrupted but sudden shouts.

"Rory! Oh my god! I'm so glad you're okay!" Rory's eyes became filled with joy the moment she saw her best friend. Lane matched the same intensity in her own eyes and the two collided in a loving squeeze.

"Lane, I'm so glad you're here." Rory said joyfully but something sad and ghost like was still present in Rory's voice that only Tristan could sense. He decided it was only residue from the event that in his eyes could not be gotten over in a mere twenty minutes, so he let it go.

"All right now love; you need to learn how to share!" Finn came into view as he jokingly pried Lane from Rory. Lane laughed and let her Australian beau pull Rory into a hug himself, "Kitten, you had us worried sick!" He said seductively into Rory's ear and then after Lane punched him playfully he raised his voice to the rest of his friends, "You ALL had us worried sick!" Lane still pouted at his open love towards Rory and he winked at her. "Lane, my love! No need to worry, you're the only one I see!" Rory and Lane giggled as Lorelai also joined in, leaving the others blatantly confused.

"Wait, Finn? This is your girlfriend?" Logan asked finally putting two and two together. Finn nodded, knowingly defeated and planted a passionate kiss on his newfound love.

"You are quite right mate! She is bloody beautiful, do you not agree?" Lane blushed at Finn's unexpected P.D.A., but grinned nonetheless.

"Excuse me?" A monotone grumble interrupted the reunion and all of them eyed the policeman. "It's time the four of you come to the police station for questioning. Mrs. Hayden is the only adult that is allowed to come with the students, and the rest must return home. Actually Luke Danes, you need to come with me. We will travel to the station separately." Everyone nodded their understanding and goodbyes took place as they headed to the police cars that would take them to the station.

Before Lorelai could leave she turned into Luke's embrace and let a silent tear trace the curve of her cheek bone. "I wish…" she whispered but Luke put a finger to her mouth to silence her.

"Shhh. We'll talk some other time." And with that he placed a light kiss to the tear on her cheek and left her to continue to the police station alone. She couldn't help but smile at his compassion and joined her daughter in the car.

"We also have to talk later mom." Rory informed her mother as the car sped off to the station.

Luke met with the man who wanted to talk to him and his eyebrows were arched in confusion. "What is it officer?"

"One of the gang members had been asking for you. Supposedly you were once his guardian." Luke looked out behind the officer with a blank stare. He couldn't believe it. "His name is-"

"Jess Mariano." Luke finished the sentence for the officer and followed him into the car. He was now truly involved and contemplated the situation as they drove off, following the other police cars.

- -

The room was cold, a cement-box-like hell. Logan was standing, pacing back and forth as Tristan leaned against the wall. Paris and Rory both sat in the chairs provided, with their legs crossed, and their backs straight; they were of high society.

"Logan, stop pacing, you're making me nervous." Paris snapped. All four of them were edgy. They couldn't come to terms with the feeling the room was giving them. It was all too familiar to their most recent experience, waiting for orders, all together, anticipating each other's nerves.

"We need to make a decision." Tristan stated, stepping away from the wall. "Are we going to tell the truth, or not? We need to say the same thing or it would look pretty bad if we all say something different." All three of them nodded, understanding the point Tristan was making. They were silent for some time, not knowing what the other was thinking.

"I say we don't" Rory whispered.

"Rory, what you found out, you know, with your mom? I understand if you don't want to lie." Tristan said, but Rory shook her head in protest.

"Don't worry about that!" Rory was starting to become more and more confident with every word. "What Chris did was wrong, but he loved my mom. He didn't want to lose her. I'm going to deal with him, trust me, but your dads didn't do what my dad did. They had to endure the fear of losing us. I think they've had enough hell for one day. And Hendrix was an evil man, your dad and my dad got caught up with the wrong guy, and they did his bidding because they knew what would happen if they didn't. So I say we lie. Bedsides we can always come back and tell the truth if we need too, but as Tristan said, we need to be in agreement. We don't need another high society scandal again!" She was out of breath, and everyone just stared. No one wanted to say anything but they knew they had too at some point.

"So is everyone in agreement? We lie?" Tristan asked and everyone nodded. "It's settled then, from here on out we don't make any decisions regarding this issue unless we have had a meeting on it?" Again the nods were everywhere in the room and when they were asked one by one to testify their words were the same…

- -

The one thing Rory had forgotten all about was the man who saved her life. _Jess…_She didn't know what to say when the police mentioned his name. It was like a blur. She had almost thought it had been a dream, and that he had never held a gun towards Hendrix and her. But now reality had caught up to her and she knew she had to say something. "Miss Hayden? Jess Mariano? We want to know what happened."

"He… he saved my life." The words came out like pollen. Spreading and making the noses of the men twitch, they didn't believe her. He was a crook, he couldn't be a hero. "I was… Hendrix was going to… he was so close to doing it… but Jess… he stopped him…Tristan was helpless…and so Jess saved me instead…He was there for me…" The police men nodded. Finally letting that itch be scratched and they let her go. She left the room in silence…_Jess…_

- -

Luke just stared at the jail cell; he couldn't come to terms with the man that sat inside it. "Why?" Was all Luke could day and it made Jess uncomfortable and ashamed of himself.

"Luke, don't say it like that." Jess scoffed, moving closer to the edge where Luke stood.

"Why not? It's not like you got detention for skipping class, or like another F on your report card. NO, Jess, this is real. This is bad, really bad." Luke was upset and confused. He didn't know how to tell Jess how he was feeling.

"I went to go see him." Jess said in a faint whisper.

"Your father?"

"Yes." Luke nodded and decided he'd give Jess the chance to explain. After all, he had no idea what to do.

"Tell me." Luke inquired and Jess took a deep breath, ready to let his stubbornness go.

"So when I found him, it seemed like everything was okay, but man, was I wrong…"

- -

Tristan was honest. He couldn't do anything when Hendrix started to grab Rory, and it was Jess who saved her. "That's what happened. He pointed that gun at Hendrix and he wanted nothing more than to save her life." The police had heard enough and let Tristan go. As the door opened for him to leave, he looked back one last time into the room. _Never in my life…_he thought to himself. He couldn't believe he was there.

Finally letting the door shut behind him his heart skipped a beat when he saw her. The blue eyes that always held so much life were clouded in some way. "Rory?" Tristan asked as she also left an interrogation room. She seemed oblivious to the world around her and with Tristan's sudden voice it made her jump back in fear. His heart stung at that, he never wanted to scare someone he loved.

"Tristan?" She finally saw him and her eyes became clear again. "I don't know what to do. They keep asking me these questions about Jess. He's a good guy, but…why was he there?" She was rambling and Tristan knew it was only in self defense. He shook his head and walked over to her in two swift steps.

"Shhh, I'm here. They asked me too. Don't worry. Jess will be okay. We can only wait." Rory nodded and let Tristan lead her out into the lobby where her mother, and the other two teens were waiting for them.

The moment Lorelai saw her daughter she stood up to greet her. To comfort her, whatever her daughter needed she wanted her daughter to forget the events that had taken place. "Honey, why were you two in there so long?" she asked in concern.

"They asked us about…" She stopped. Her mother didn't know about Jess. "Mom, Luke was asked to come here because of one of the gunmen."

"What are you talking about?"

"We…Tristan and I were saved by one of the gunmen… and it was… it was Jess, mom. Jess." Lorelai retreated from her daughter. She couldn't believe it. _I knew it…I knew I didn't like that boy…but he saved her…_ "Mom?"

"Umm…Luke is here?" She ignored Rory, and looked around as if she would see him in the room.

"Yea. He is in the jail cell area. Whatever they call it." Tristan had answered for Rory, who was obviously having trouble with her mother's reaction. She had stepped away from Rory like she had some kind of disease that she would catch. Tristan hated the look on Rory's face, it was full of pain.

"I'm going to go find-" Lorelai stopped as Luke came into sight. His eyes were red, but more from stress then the secret tears he had shed for his nephew. "LUKE! YOUR nephew…" She sneered. It was like she couldn't say his name. As if it was poison.

"Lorelai, you don't know what the situation is." Luke walked over to her, and tried to hold her but she whipped her arms at him in fits.

"Did you know?" she screamed.

"No."

"He was one of _them_. He threatened the life of my girl! How can you act like he deserves to have an explanation?" Lorelai was vivid with anger and it had seized the attention of the whole station.

"Lorelai, he has a…" He tried to finish but Rory pushed past him and grabbed her mother's right arm with all her strength.

"MOM!" She yelled so forcefully that even Lorelai stopped her crying. "I don't know exactly why Jess was there, but what I do know is that he saved my life, and Tristan's life. He was there for me. He saved me! I was almost… mom, I was almost raped, and Jess saved me!" She said it like she read it from a book. The emotion she felt was so great it couldn't even be expressed in her words. Her mother just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Rory Hayden." Someone interrupted the heated argument, and Rory acknowledged the man who called her name. It was another policeman.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to speak to Mr. Mariano now?" He asked caustiously, not wanting to endure the rage he had seen from her mother.

"Yes…" And with that Rory released her mother's arm to follow the man down another cement corridor. Her heart was searching for the truth, and sadly she had to do it alone in order to protect it…

- -

Quick Notes: _You have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter!_ I hope you enjoy it! Lot's of work went into it, and even if it seems like it isn't that good I still had trouble with it so be nice… haha…

Coming Up: Jess and Rory talk… Will Lorelai come to terms with the truth? How will Chris face his demons? Lorelai and Luke will find what they lost… And Rory tells Tristan what she had wanted to tell him in the school…

REVIEW!


	9. The Truth

**Secrets That Kill**: A Gilmore Girl Fanfiction

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own anything Gilmore Girl related, not even Tristan or Jess (tears)

Summary: what happens when deals are made w/ the wrong people? Will a life be lost? Rory, Tristan, Paris, Logan, and the rest of the crew will find themselves face to face w/ secrets that can kill… AU! Could be a Trory… who knows… hehe!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 9: The Truth**

_One…what am I going to say…two…it's been a year…three…but he loved me…four…he saved my life…five…_Rory looked up; she had been counting the steps it took to reach the hall of cells since she left the lobby. She kept loosing track with questions her heart couldn't answer, and it killed her to know only one person could…Jess.

"Do you want to go into the cell? We will have a guard just outside just in case." The policeman was concerned, and it was the first time Rory had met one that had been. She smiled at him, his brown eyes, he was young and it proved that being older didn't mean one was wiser. This young man knew that comfort helped someone open up more.

"Yes, I'll go in. Thank you." The man unlocked the cell door and stepped aside as Rory entered the old, dirt-stained, urine-smelling cell that Jess was in. He looked up at her with those dark eyes, the mysterious eyes in which took her heart so long ago, but life had changed and they didn't make her hear skip anymore. She loved him as a friend, and always would.

"Rory, I don't know what to say." He stood and shoved his hands in his pockets. Uncomfortable glances every which way, and a few swayed rocks of his body, Jess was in no way ready to talk to her.

"Don't say anything until I ask. It'll make things easier for you and for me." He couldn't read the emotion she had emitted with her words and it irritated him. Nodding in agreement, Rory finally decided it was time to discover what he never told her. "So, you left me to go find your father, and called me once. After that, I never heard from you again. So my question is, why did you never come back?"

"I did find my dad, and there was something about him that I couldn't read. I didn't know what he was hiding from me, but I wanted to be his son, so I let it go. I called you but after I finally found out the truth I wanted to cut you off in order to protect you in some way. I did the same thing to Luke." Jess informed, letting Rory take in the introduction to his story.

"What did you find out Jess?"

"My dad was making phone calls all of the time, and he worked at this huge factory building even though his girlfriend thought he worked at this snack shack near the beach. Yea, well I decided to take a ride and follow him. I found his secret. He was a drug dealer among other illegal things, and he was cold at heart. I saw him meet Hendrix one time, and he shot a man, Hendrix. My father knew that I was trouble. In order for me to live I had to show my loyalty. I saw Hendrix commit murder, and I knew that if I joined the work with my old man then I could keep me and anyone connected to me, safe." Jess was breathing hard, but he was not finished. He was on a role and he couldn't stop so he let his mind and his mouth take it away, "I made a deal to work long enough to make enough money to double my father's assets. I did in multiple ways, but I never killed anyone. Hendrix was satisfied and he said I could return home, or whatever shit-hole (as he said) I came from."

"Why didn't you come home then?" Rory didn't understand what Jess was keeping from her.

"Because of you."

"Me?"

"Yea, you. My dad told me Hendrix's men could give me a free ride to Connecticut if I wanted, and I asked why. My pops said their next job was at Hartford, at some stupid private school. I questioned him, and he told me it could mean the death of some students. I knew it was where you went to school Rory, and I couldn't let it happen. The only thing I could do was join Hendrix, to make sure you got out okay, but instead I find out you're a main target. My life was ruined and I thought I would lose you too." Rory just stood there, letting it all sink in. So much, it couldn't possibly process in a matter of minutes and Rory let it work its way into her system.

_What am I supposed to tell him…_She thought to herself? He silence was torturing Jess and she knew it but she had no idea what to tell him. The whole situation was above her, and yet it was closely connected to her. "Jess, I don't know what to tell you. It's just so much. You can't expect me too know what to say _right_ now."

"I don't expect you to say anything. I don't expect you to forgive me. All I wanted was the chance to tell you the truth, so whatever happens to me I will know that you knew I did it for you. I love you. I love you so much." Jess let his words fly at Rory and they attacked her heart in so many ways.

"I do forgive you Jess, but I don't think I can be fully okay with it. I understand you never meant for anything like this to happen, but that's you, you never expect things like this to happen, but they always do, always." He was about to respond but Rory hushed him and continued, "No, you had your turn." He smiled at that. It was the Rory he loved, the one who mocked and challenged his every word. "I'm sorry that this happened Jess. I am so thankful that you were there for me. I really am. I have always loved you Jess, but not in the way you want. You are my brother. I love you like I would love a puppy."

"Oh great, now I'm your pet."

"Jess." She pleaded at his joke.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. What I meant is that I would do anything for you but my heart belongs to someone else. Someone who I can trust not to get involved in things like this. And before you say anything against that, I want you to know I understand what happened, but you will always have this kind of thing happening to you and I can't do that, I just can't." It was so much to say and yet so little. Jess knew he had lost her the moment he left Stars Hollow but he had hoped it wasn't the end.

Defeated, Jess nodded and stood to meet Rory halfway in an emotional embrace. "I understand too. Maybe I don't like it, but at least I know I can be there for you. At least I have your love still, even if it's not romantic." He whispered into her ear, and Rory just let their reunion at that. They had said everything they had wanted to say and now it was time to let the law take action…

- -

"Yes, I understand officer. The four of us were in an important meeting that we have monthly. We are not allowed to be disturbed. All cell phones and pagers are left outside of the room so no one disturbs us. If we had only known that it would mean we would miss this then we would have never made the rule." Mitchum lied through his teeth over the phone, to one of the policemen.

"Could you come to the police station to explain yourselves here?" The man asked without acknowledging Mitchum's alibi.

"That is perfectly fine. We will come tomorrow, after noon. It is much too late now, and we would like to be with out children when they return." Mitchum played the role well and the other three men smirked at his ease in lying.

"Certainly, but all four of you must be here by one o'clock, and no later. Is that understood Mr. Huntznberger?"

"It is thank you. I will relay the message to my colleagues and see you tomorrow." With that the call ended and Mitchum rested his head on his hand. "Well then, we have an alibi. No one will be straying from this truth, now will they?" He scanned the three men with tired eyes.

"Of course not!" DuGrey said for the others. They all nodded and decided to head home.

"What am I supposed to tell Rory?" Chris asked before he left the office. Mitchum just shrugged.

"There are times when the truth is necessary, and I don't mean just morally either. After all, if Rory already knows and you don't tell her, she might turn on you." Chris' eyes went wide at this truth and shuddered at the thought of it. He bid his farewell to Mitchum and followed the other two men out of the room, down the stairs, into the living room, out the door, and parted ways as they left the driveway…

- -

"He _knew_, and he didn't call the police?" Lorelai screamed at Luke. He had been trying to explain to her what Jess had told him ever since Rory had left, but Lorelai was letting her anger control her.

"If he called then can you imagine what would have happened to him, Rory, me? I'm just saying, they would have gone through with it anyways _and _they would have killed Rory because they knew about his connection to her. He was protecting her the best way he could!" Luke defended. Lorelai had finally let her guard down and gave into Luke's desire to hold her. With the open invitation Luke pulled her into his chest and let her cry.

"I get it. I just don't want to, you know? I want to believe it was just one person's fault." Luke understood this and didn't say a word, and Lorelai knew he agreed. She had forgotten they were in a public place and was only brought to realize it again when Paris came to her side.

"Mrs. Gilmore? I mean… Hayden… I really can't get used to that." Paris sputtered.

"Neither can I hun. What is it though?"

"I was just wondering if I could come home with you tonight." Paris was hesitant to ask but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to see her dad. And her mom wasn't home, and she wanted to be near love, and Lorelai was full of it.

"Oh, of course."

"If you don't want to-" Paris started, suddenly regretting she ever asked.

"No, Paris, don't be silly. I would love you to come with me and Rory. We all need different kinds of attention and you my dear, need a little TLC." Paris nodded and Lorelai let go of Luke to hold Paris. It was unusual to see this strong, unbreakable, Paris Gellar so vulnerable and yet it was refreshing. It revealed the surreal ness of the events and made everyone realize that they were all human, and they all were the same deep down.

"Wow, what have I missed?" Everyone jumped at Rory's sudden appearance and laughed at their own jitteriness.

"Mary! I do believe you actually missed history in the making! Our Paris here finally admitted her undying love for you!" Tristan joked and it only gave him a punch from Rory, Paris, and Lorelai. "I was kidding! Geez!" Finally everyone began to truly find themselves enjoying life, and were for the first time that day, they were all truly having a good time.

"Okay, can we take off now, officer?" Logan asked the man at the desk.

"Yes, but don't leave this state. We will be keeping in touch for more advances in the case." The man was nonchalant about his comments, trusting these kids had nothing to hide. Finally being given the ok, the group left the gloomy building to make their way home.

Logan left as a chauffer arrived and Luke gave Lorelai a farewell as he joined Logan in the limo. "Why are you going with him?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, he offered me a ride to the school. My truck is there."

"What about Lane?" Lorelai suddenly realized she had forgotten about her daughter's friend's appearance.

"Finn is taking care of her."

"I'm sure her mother will approve." Lorelai scoffed and waved as her love drove off in the high society way. She turned to lead Paris into the limo of her own but noticed Paris had already found her way there. Smiling she opened her mouth to call for her daughter but was stopped when she saw her with Tristan.

They were facing each other, and were near Tristan's own limo that had come for him. She said nothing but let him hold her hands in silence. It was beautiful, their silence said more than words could and Rory sighed knowing it would have to end. "I have to go." She said not wanting to do what she said.

"I have to go too." They laughed inwardly at their own stupid ness, standing there saying they have to go, and yet not acting on it. "I'll call you?"

"Yea, do that, please." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Goodnight, Mary." And he left her standing there, her mother shouting at her to come on and Tristan staring at her through his open window…_I love you…_she turned on her heal to join her mother and her friend, as they end the day that they couldn't believe ever took place. Looking back one more time at the trail in which the limo carrying Tristan had gone she closed her eyes and smiled…_I will tell you…I promise…_

- -

Quick Notes: So I though that I was done with the last chapter for today but when I posted it I found that I needed to write some more, and TA DA, chapter nine is here! Maybe I'll finish another and today will be a three chapter update? Who knows! ENJOY!

Coming Up: Home at last… What is in store for the dads? Tristan plans a way to forget about everything… will Luke and Lorelai find love again? What is going to happen to Jess? Rory discovers another secret that could bring them right back into the mess. What's going to happen? And don't worry, more TRORY!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Oh and did I say REVIEW? Haha… you get the idea… ENJOY!


	10. One Week Since

**Secrets That Kill**: A Gilmore Girl Fanfiction

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own anything Gilmore Girl related, not even Tristan or Jess (tears)

Summary: what happens when deals are made w/ the wrong people? Will a life be lost? Rory, Tristan, Paris, Logan, and the rest of the crew will find themselves face to face w/ secrets that can kill… AU! Could be a Trory… who knows… hehe!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 10: One Week Since…**

Rory stared out the window of her room. Paris was sleeping on her bed with all of the covers rolled up around her. This had been the seventh night in a row, Paris had slept over at Rory's and it was hard to believe. It meant that a week ago they had been in the school being held hostage for something their dads had kept from them for so long. _Chris won't even talk to me, won't even look my mom or me in the eye…_ Rory shivered not from the cold but from her own thoughts.

Her finger was tracing the edge of her windowsill repeatedly. _Paris won't even go home…my mom is her mom now…_Rory noted and looked sympathetically at her rival. _You're not that scary when you're sleeping…_she laughed at her own words and slapped a hand to her mouth when Paris started to stir. She didn't want to wake Paris; it had become a morning ritual for Rory to wake up earlier than anyone in the house. After stretching and grabbing a sweater, Rory would silently tip toe down the stairs and warm herself a cup of coffee, and then return back into her room where she would sit on the windowsill for an hour, waiting for the sun to rise.

It had only been twenty minutes since Rory had risen and she wanted the full hour to reflect in silence, which never seemed to happen when Paris woke up. 'I can't believe school has been cancelled for two weeks', 'why don't they have it somewhere else', 'Rory, don't just sit there, we need to work on the paper." Comments like these were few of the many issues Paris _had_ to deal with every second of her waking hours, and it frustrated Rory to the point she wished she had earplugs.

With one last movement and a grumble, Paris finally stilled and Rory decided she was safe for some time longer. The sun was just peaking over the hill across from her house and it forced Rory to retrieve a pair of sunglasses from her burrow. Her hand stopped before she grabbed them when her eye caught a glimpse of the letter next to them. It had already been opened, a letter from Jess to her after he made bail. She brushed the envelope lightly with her fingertips thinking of Jess at Luke's diner. He had been put under surveillance in protection from his father, and Luke had offered to be Jess' guardian again. _Jess…you are going to be okay…_She thought to herself, finally realizing Jess had found the one adult in his life that truly cared about him. It was depressing really…_why couldn't Luke be your father…_She shook her head knowing she was being soft and grabbed her sunglasses.

"Rory?" _crap…so close…_she turned reluctantly to respond to Paris' voice but found that Paris was still sleeping. "Rory… no… Logan, we have to save them!" Paris was having a nightmare, and Rory knew exactly what of. Without hesitation, Rory went to Paris and shook her gently, not wanting to scare her.

"Paris? Hey, wake up." Paris stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "You okay?" Rory asked, but Paris didn't respond. "Paris?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, just a dream. Did I wake you?" She said, looking at Rory knowing very well that Rory had already been awake.

"You know the answer to that."

"Yea, duh, hehe… Sorry." She lied back down into Rory's bed. "I'm going to get some more rest, if you don't mind?"

"That's fine. You need to sleep, we had a late night." Rory said referring to the previous night in which consisted of not being able to sleep from Lorelai and Chris fighting in the halls.

"Rory?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you so much." Paris hugged Rory without warning and she froze.

"For what?" She half laughed at the incident she didn't understand.

"For everything, you know I can't stand my parents, and you let me into your home. You treated me well. You cared for me, and you let me be comforted by _your _mother, even though I have one to go home too." Paris was whispering but Rory heard her clearly.

"Your mother isn't someone to go home to after something like this, Paris. So there's no need to thank me, but because I know you still will… your welcome, and don't forget that this home is always open to you." Rory was suddenly feeling guilty for what she had felt towards Paris' rants earlier, and hugged Paris back in apology.

"Thanks." The two went back to their norm at this time of the morning and let their thoughts wander in sleep and in daydreams…

- -

"I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU!" Lorelai screamed at the top of her lungs. She and Chris were at it again but this time outside near her car. Since the moment Lorelai and Rory had returned home, Chris had avoided the truth. He wanted to say something but he couldn't and now it had led to this. The moment Lorelai had waited for. "I AM LEAVING! ME AND RORY! WE ARE GONE!"

"What? You can't just run away! We are married!" Chris protested, trying to block Lorelai from reentering the house to fetch Rory.

"Oh no, see Chris, we are getting divorced! If we don't then I'll pull one of your stunts, and _blackmail_ you! Do you understand? This time if I go to the police, you don't have Hendrix to back you up!" He knew he was defeated. This was it; he had lost her, and Rory. She pushed by him and stomped up the stairs, not looking back once. The moment she reached Rory's room was the last time she felt any fear of her 'husband.' It was over, and with that she flung the doors open. "We're outta here!" Lorelai stated, and threw a suitcase into her daughter's room.

"Mom?" She didn't know what to do or say. Her mother was standing in her doorway with her PJs on smiling like she one a gold medal.

"Paris, you come too. I can drop you off at your house or you can come home with me." Lorelai entered the room to help both the girls pack their things into the suitcase she had brought. The two girls just stared at her, frozen.

"Mom? What is going on?" Rory asked, cautiously approaching her mother. Suddenly Lorelai was crying and Rory dashed to her side. "Oh mom! What's wrong?"

"Oh hunny, nothing's wrong!" She embraced her daughter and smiled. "These are tears of joy! I'm divorcing your father! We are going home!"

"But mom, where are we going to go? Our house, we don't own it anymore?" Rory knew her mother hadn't thought of this but it didn't phase her one bit.

"Oh, well, of course I know where we're staying! Do you think I'm incompetent? Wait, don't answer that! No, but anyways, we're staying either at Luke's or the inn!" It was settled and Paris looked at the two smiling. She was happy for them. Only the Gilmore girls could make the depressing subject of divorce seem so celebratory.

"So, Paris? Are you coming?" Paris nodded and joined to help pack. Their happiness was soon disrupted by the crashing of a lamp in Rory's room. Chris was standing in the doorway where he had pushed one of Rory's floor lamps into the wall.

"Lorelai! YOU CAN'T!" He roared.

"Oh yes I can! I thought we already settled this, Chris?" Lorelai said nonchalantly.

"We did NOT! You assumed, just like you assumed I didn't want to be a father!"

"Don't you dare make this a self-pity thing! I am leaving! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" She pushed him aside and Rory grabbed Paris, as they held their suitcases.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to say this…GOODBYE, CHRIS!" And with that Rory and Paris followed Lorelai out the door, leaving Chris all alone in the Hayden Mansion.

Rory looked at her mom as they started to drive off onto the highway. "Mom…I'm so proud of you!" Lorelai giggled and blew her daughter a kiss.

"We're Gilmores again! That's right; the Gilmore girls are back in town!" All three girls started to laugh uncontrollably as the car passed the 'Welcome to Star's Hollow' sign…

- -

Luke was wide awake, and was standing in the middle of his diner breathing in the smells it had. Satisfied it was time to open, he flipped the sign on is door from 'closed' to 'open'. "There, just another day." He whispered to himself. Lorelai had been on his mind almost every second of the day and if it wasn't her it was either Rory or Jess.

"Damn, Luke you seriously need to consider keeping this place closed until like eight or something. No one really comes in here till then." Jess pointed out from his own spot, behind the cash register.

"I used to have regulars this early…" He mumbled and Jess stopped, realizing he had hit a painful memory. Jess knew exactly who Luke was referring too and his heart went out to him.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Jess asked dumbly.

"What is that supposed to mean? You know what to do!" Luke said, shocked by Jess' question.

"Oh yea, ha, sorry, stupid question I guess." Jess scratched his head and shrugged. He tried to act like everything was back to normal but he knew it hadn't reached that point yet.

"So school, and your senior year?" Luke changed the subject and started to fill a few empty salt shakers.

"Yea…I'm going to start it next week. That's when their second semester starts, so I'll get my first semester in and then finish over the summer. I have it all planed, no need to worry." Jess informed his overprotective uncle.

"No need to worry? No need to WORRY? Are you on drugs? Geez, do you have amnesia because I do believe you're under the protection of the federal government because you were a part of some kind of drug gang wathcyamacallit! Do NOT tell me not to worry!" Luke was out of breath and it took all of Jess' energy no to laugh at the sight his uncle portrayed. He was breathing heavily, sweating just a tad, and was bending over slightly with one hand on his back.

"I thought you were supposed to be the healthy one?" Jess joked and luckily Luke didn't get a chance to smack him because the bells on the door chimed, indicating customers had arrived. Luke straightened his back and walked over to grab some menus. Jess hadn't left his spot and Luke finally noticed why. He looked over his shoulder and stopped dead. He thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"Stop looking at me like that! People will start to talk!" Lorelai teased and dashed to Luke. He turned to face her but before a word could escape him she was on him, lips on his, legs around his waist. Holding her up was hard since he had been caught off guard, but the kiss distracted him from it easily. Finally deciding they needed oxygen they parted lips, gasping for air.

"Lor…Lorelai? What the hell are you doing here?" He finally let his words form. Before she could answer him Rory and Paris entered the diner also, "Are you trying to kill me? I'm going to have a heart attack! Too many surprises!" He yelled and marched over to Rory and hugged her warmly.

"You know, coffee could fix that heart of yours." Lorelai pointed out, but Luke laughed heartedly.

"Yea, I'll have to try it." The sarcasm was dripping from his words but Lorelai ignored it. She was happy. She was with Luke.

"Ummm… sorry to interrupt this little reunion, but I thought you," Jess pointed a finger at Lorelai, "were married, but you're still kissing my uncle. And you," he pointed at Rory this time, "are supposed to be in Hartford. All three of you are supposed to be in Hartford."

"Well…" Rory looked at her mom, indicating for Lorelai to take control of the story telling. Lorelai beamed, obviously excited to rehash every detail of her grand take off from Chris'.

"Once upon a time…" She began and they sat down, read to listen to the story Lorelai was going to use to explain her sudden appearance…

- -

Tristan was pacing in his room. His father had refused to speak to him the whole week and it irritated him. _Why can't you be honest for once? _He asked himself. The question would go unanswered and that left Tristan even more upset then he had been. Frustrated he pulled out his phone from his pocket. _One message?_ _I don't remember hearing it ring…_Tristan called his voice mail and cursed when he heard Rory's voice come on the line.

'_Hey Tristan, it's me Rory. You won't believe this but my mom left Chris, for good. They're getting a divorce! I want to talk to you in person, but my mom kind of kidnapped me and Paris and took us to Stars Hollow. We're moving back home! Ummm…I want to see you, so could you come meet me in Stars Hollow or something? I want to talk to you about some things that I avoided the other night, because everyone was around…Well I got to go before this thing cuts me-'_

Tristan laughed when the phone did in fact cut Rory off. _What does she want to talk about…_He knew that the other night at the party Logan had to forget about the whole situation, that Rory was hiding something but he couldn't figure it out. He looked at his watch and smiled, "9:00am, I can't believe I'm up this early!" Without hesitation he grabbed his car keys and darted down the stairs.

The engine of Tristan's car was loud and he loved it. The power it had was undeniable and it gave Tristan satisfaction. Driving off, he pulled out his cell and dialed Logan's number. "Yo?" Logan answered.

"Hey, it's Tris."

"Hey man! What are you up to?" Logan was alone, as always, in his house and he hated the emptiness so hearing Tristan made it feel a little less lonely.

"I'm heading to Stars Hollow to get Rory. Her mom left Chris so she's moving back to her old town. Ummm… Did you get that place all set up?" Tristan asked, referring to a nice getaway cabin in the countryside that Logan's family owned. Secretly the two of them had been planning an escape for the four of them to help forget about all of the events and it was going to take place on the following Monday.

"Wow, that's news right there!" Logan was taken aback by Lorelai's sudden move but quickly went back to the situation at hand, "So the cabin, I am proud to say that I have officially had it cleaned and furnished for our arrival! We are set! That's right; I did it right this time!"

"Good, well we still want to surprise the girls so don't let it slip. The only other thing was if you thought we should clue Finn in, so he could surprise Lane?"

"Sounds good, I think it would be better with a couple more there anyways." Logan agreed and said goodbye to his friend.

The sign 'Welcome to Starts Hollow,' came into view as Tristan continued passed it. Ironically he smiled and whispered to himself, "Stars Hollow, home of the Gilmore girls!"

- -

okay I know that I said Rory was going to tell Tristan what she wanted to say to him for like the last three chapters but I keep getting stuck with other events. I promise that the next chapter it will happen, but the best part about the next chapter is what Tristan is going to… well you'll see (evil laugh)…

Also… This cabin getaway thing was the idea from One Tree Hill. I'm not copying but it helps slowly redirect the story to the next dramatic, action packed event… and yes it includes Jess' dad… That's all I'm going to say for now, so keep it up with the reviews!

P.S. I hope I'm not losing you since I ended the whole hostage situation, but I didn't want to have to write a sequel because it's hard to rehash the prior events when writing one, so by making it one story I don't have to do that. Maybe you shouldn't think of it as a story but more as a Series…. Yea… my OWN Gilmore Girl series! HAHA!

REVIEW! PLEASE! LOVE YOUR COMENTS!


	11. Better Late Than Never

**I NEED YOUR HELP! I DON'T KNOW WHAT JESS' DAD'S NAME IS SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IT IT'S NOT ANDREW SO I CAN FIX IT SOONER THAN LATER PLEASE! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Secrets That Kill**: A Gilmore Girl Fanfiction

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own anything Gilmore Girl related, not even Tristan or Jess (tears)

Summary: what happens when deals are made w/ the wrong people? Will a life be lost? Rory, Tristan, Paris, Logan, and the rest of the crew will find themselves face to face w/ secrets that can kill… AU! Could be a Trory… who knows… hehe!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 11: Better Late than Never**

Luke just stared at Lorelai with love in his eyes. He couldn't believe that she was really there, and that she was there for him. Soon Lorelai became uncomfortable with Luke's stare and decided to stand up from the counter of his diner.

"Sooo… what can I help you with?" She asked, not looking him in the eye.

"Huh?" Luke was still daydreaming and only had just realized Lorelai had removed herself from his view. "Oh, sorry, I…" he shifted in his seat. Lorelai crossed her arms and pouted at his stuttering.

"Luke? Spit it out!"

"Hey, let me speak! I'm not going to keep the diner open today. I have to take you somewhere." He passed Lorelai and headed for the door. After switching the sign from 'open' to 'closed' Luke went to the bottom of the staircase, leading to his apartment. While grabbing his coat he yelled up the stairs with one breath, "Jess! I'm taking Lorelai out! We'll be back in an hour or two. The diner's closed so don't worry about that."

"Ummm… okay. Enjoy!" A scruffy voice echoed back down the stairs, answering his uncle. Lorelai looked at Luke with questioning eyes and finally decided she had had enough.

"Where are we going, Luke?" She huffed impatiently.

"I forgot you aren't too good with surprises." She scowled at his remark and he backed off a little. "Don't worry; I know you'll like it better as a surprise." Without hesitation he put his hand at the small of her back and led her out the door and into his car.

The car ride was silent, with random shrieks from Lorelai when she saw someone she knew, which generally lead to her taking Luke down memory lane. After about five minutes, Lorelai began to get anxious when they turned on a familiar road. Eyeing him and then trying to look out the window like it would give her the answer, Lorelai's heart started to race as they approached her old house. "Luke?" She asked but he didn't respond, but instead turned into the driveway of her old house.

"Come on, get out and follow me." He mumbled and exited his truck like this was a normal thing to be doing.

"Luke! We can't just waltz in there! This is not my house anymore! This is someone else's property!" She said in a harsh whisper, but Luke continued to the door. "Fine, go and get yourself arrested! See if I care!" She crossed her arms and leaned back in the seat but found herself compelled to follow Luke. Reluctantly she got out of the truck and speed walked to follow Luke into the house. Something inside her wanted to see the old place in which she had raised her daughter.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked as she entered the house behind him. She nodded to show him she wanted to continue and he smiled. "Okay, well…" He led her into the living room and opened his arms like he was presenting something to her.

Lorelai's eyes went wide as she looked at what he was showing her. The room had not changed one bit. Everything they had left was still there. She had assumed that the people who bought the place would get rid of most of it, but she had wanted nothing in the mansion to remind her of Stars Hollow. "It hasn't changed at all, Luke! What is wrong with these people? They should have gotten rid of a lot of this stuff." She was amazed but confused, all at the same time. Luke just stood there with an odd grin on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Lorelai crossed her arms and started tapping her foot on the floor.

"Well… it's nice to see your expression when you look at this room. I'm glad I was able to keep it looking so nice. I never thought I would be able to stand some of the things that you had in here but I decided you loved them so I didn't get rid of-" Lorelai interrupted him with a gasp.

"Whoa! What do you mean that _you_ couldn't stand some of my things?"

"I own this place." He said nonchalantly.

"What!" Lorelai was lost for words. She didn't know what was going on. _Am I dreaming…please please tell me I'm not dreaming…_She prayed and Luke finally spoke up.

"It's yours again. I leased it over about an hour after you showed up at my diner. I was waiting for you to come home." He wasn't looking at her anymore but instead had decided the floor seemed much more interesting to stare at.

"Luke…" And with that Lorelai took two great steps towards him and placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you. Thank you so much." Luke lifted his head to meet her eyes. Searching hers he finally saw his opportunity and took it. Without warning, Lorelai was being swept into a passionate kiss that made her whole body turn to Jell-O. This was her happiness, and she couldn't believe she had found it again…

- -

"So…." Rory was sitting on Jess' mattress and staring at both he and Paris. They had retreated upstairs when Luke and Lorelai decided they wanted to talk, but they had never expected such an awkward moment. The silence and the tension were thick and Paris didn't help with her disapproving glances that she shot Jess every other minute. Rory kept playing with her hands, hoping that Tristan would call to get her away from it all but instead she was stuck in the middle.

"Soooo…. What?" Jess pried, trying to avoid the looks Paris was giving him.

"I don't know. Geez, Paris! Stop it!" She yelled out of frustration.

"Stop what?" Paris' hand went straight to her chest like she was being wrongfully accused but it didn't affect Rory at all.

"You know what! The way you're looking at Jess! It's rude you know! So stop it!" Rory indicted, but Paris held her tongue as Rory's phone went off. Fumbling for her cell, she smiled when she saw Tristan's name pop up on the screen. "I'll be right back you guys. I need to get better reception from downstairs." And with that she left them as she dashed down the steps, answering her phone. "Hey!"

"Rory, I heard the news. I'm so happy for your mother!" Tristan was happy to hear Rory's voice on the other end. It made his heart flutter and the feeling was unique to Rory's voice and her presence.

"Yea, I know. So where are you?" She settled herself into a chair as she switched the phone from her left ear to her right.

"Actually I'm in Stars Hollow, so I was kind of wondering where you were?" He laughed when he heard her let out a gasp of pure excitement.

"Really? Wow, umm okay, I'm at Luke's Diner. You met him at the school. Anyways, it's near the-"

"I see it actually. I'm right in front of it." Rory jumped from her seat when she heard him say this and she dashed to the windows. Her eyes searched for his car and she found it quickly. After all, it was the _only _Mustang convertible in Stars Hollow that she knew of. Finally catching his eye she darted out the door and met him on the other side of the street where he had parked.

"Mary!" He said with open arms and she jumped into them as he kissed her hair. "I love the Stars Hollow Rory so much better." He said through a wide smile and she nodded in agreement.

"I do to. I'm so much happier." They walked back to the diner to let Jess and Paris know that they were going to go for a walk.

- -

"Why don't you like me?" Jess finally broke the unbearable silence in the room as he looked at Paris with serious eyes.

"What gave you that idea?" She never made an attempt to acknowledge him and decided to she'd look at pictures on the wall instead.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the random huffs and puffs from you as your eyes burn a hole through my head could be why. But maybe where you're from, those kinds of gestures are signs of kindness and love." He scoffed and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. There was something about Paris that challenged him even though she didn't even speak to him.

"Whatever." Was all she said and it made Jess laugh. "What are you laughing at?" She snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you see Rory said that you were quite the vocal challenger, and yet you seem to have resorted to 'whatevers' because you're so lost for words." This had made Paris' nose cringe in anger.

"How dare you act like you know me?"

"How dare me? Ha! You're the one who is judging _me_! Yea! So why don't you take a look at how you've been acting before you accuse me of your own quandary." He was fed up with her and decided he'd retreat and make himself something downstairs.

"Well it looks like you're still the one who runs away when something gets to much for you. Go on, say your piece and then leave. It's what you're good at I hear." The words sliced him into a million pieces. He hated being known as the guy who left Rory and yet deep down he knew she was right. Something unexpected took hold of his pride and threw it out the window as Jess turned around to face Paris.

"You're right. I did run away from all of my problems, but I'm hoping I can change." With that Jess continued down the stairs not believing that he had just admitted to his own faults to a stranger. Paris just watched him go, with her mouth open in awe. Finally she gathered herself up and followed him down into the diner. When she reached the counters her shoulders became heavy when she saw him sitting against the wall, his knees up to his chest, and his head down in his arms.

"Jess? Are you okay?" She approached him quietly and reached out a hand to pat him on the back. The touch made him jump and he stood up quickly.

"Whoa! Damn, don't get soft on me, now!" He said to her, looking around like he had done something embarrassing. "I like the challenger, not the comforter!" He didn't know what he was saying but found himself for once, happy to see Tristan walk in with Rory.

"Hey guys," Tristan greeted and walked over to Jess to shake his hand. "So, how's the whole witness protection thing working out?"

"Not too bad, I guess. All I know it that I am under surveillance all the time. Can't go anywhere without this," and Jess pointed at his watch. "They gave it to me to keep track of where I am. I can contact the police whenever I want just by pressing this button." He showed Tristan the watch more in depth as Rory stood back to watch. Paris hadn't said a word but Rory didn't seem to notice because her mind was only on Tristan. She wanted to tell him.

"Hey, I know there's like this odd obsession that all men have for electronics but I was wondering if you two," she looked at Jess and then at Paris, "would mind if Tristan and I stepped out for a little while as we caught up on a few things?" Jess nodded and Paris just shrugged like she didn't even care. She wanted to talk to Jess, something about him intrigued her. "Okay then. Tris?" She grabbed his arm and he smiled as he followed her out of the diner…

- -

Mitchum was sitting at his desk staring at his hands. He had lost his interest in his work and found himself daydreaming of his son when he was a little boy. Aching at the thought of what he had done and how he had almost lost his son because of it, he tried to push the thoughts aside. "Damn!" He yelled as his phone caught him by surprise. "Hello? This is Mitchum Huntzberger." The voice he spoke with was monotone.

"I can't believe Hendrix is really dead. Hell, I thought I was going to be the first to go!" The man's voice on the other end made Mitchum's eyes narrow.

"What do you want, Andrew?" Mitchum growled. He had hoped that with Hendrix dead that his business with criminals would end, but he was wrong.

"I just want to know where my bastard son is?" Andrew said nonchalantly.

"Don't know, and I don't care. Now leave me alone!"

"What? No greetings? No how are yous? I'm very disappointed in your manners Mitchum." Andrew sneered, he was amused by the rancor he felt from Mitchum's voice.

"I have no idea where the hell Jess is? He was arrested and besides that I don't know!" Mitchum was becoming impatient and his voice showed it greatly.

"No need to yell. I'll call someone else. Maybe I can get a few more clues. I might check in later this week if I can't find him though. So count on hearing from me again." And before Mitchum could protest, Andrew hung up the phone leaving Mitchum smelling of fear.

- -

"This is my favorite place in all of Stars Hollow." Rory said to Tristan as she sat down at the dock. She decided to leave out the fact it was also the first place she had ate lunch with Jess because it wasn't special for it. It was special because it was going to be the place where she told Tristan what she had been waiting to tell him for so long.

"Really? Well I like it. The silence here is nice. A good place to think." Tristan had joined Rory and was now sitting close to her, looking out at the lake.

"Tristan?" Rory placed a hand on Tristan's and brought her eyes to meet his. "You know how I was going to tell you something important at the school?"

"Yea?" Tristan hadn't forgotten about her moment of honesty she had had at the school, but decided not to pry because he wanted Rory to tell him on her own terms.

"Well…" She took a deep breath and looked back down at the water. Tristan gave her a squeeze with his hand in hers and she made eye contact with him again. Smiling she finally let her words go, "I love you. I mean it Tristan, I love you and I want to be yours, all yours."

"You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that because," Tristan turned even more to take both of her hands, "I love you." Rory's eyes were glistening from shimmering tears of relief and joy. Her heart was racing and she took in a breath as his lips came closer to hers. In sync with his movement, Rory bent towards him and brought her lips up. With only a centimeter of space between their lips, Tristan stopped. His hot breath captivating her face, making her cheeks flush. Rory grabbed his shirt and with one impatient pull she closed the space between them with her lips. The kiss was ecstatic, and the moment Tristan felt his lips on hers he wrapped his left arm around her waist and place his right hand on her cheek, tracing her jaw-line with his fingers. Their lips moved open and Rory parted hers to invite Tristan into a more passionate kiss. Finally gasping for air, the two parted and looked at each other with longing in their eyes.

"Tristan…" Rory whispered between quick breaths.

"Rory…" Tristan let her name escape his mouth like a faint breeze as he pulled her closer to him. She let her head rest on his shoulder and they looked back out at the lake. Rory smiled…_My favorite place…the place where Tristan and I found love…_

- -

So… there you have it! I introduced the next problem we're going to have in this story, being Jess' dad, and I finally had Rory share her love for Tristan! YAY!

Coming Up: Chris wants another chance at being a father… Andrew wants to forget he ever was one…LL romance… TR romance… Cabin getaway!

REVIEW! PLEASE!


End file.
